Mente Maestra
by Prince BSlocked
Summary: John necesitaba encargado del proyecto Titanes, unos robots de 3 metros de altura que ayudaran a instaurar el orden, pero para que pudieran funcionar adecuadamente se necesitaba de una mente maestra
1. Chapter 1

**Nota 1: **Los personajes son creación de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y en su versión moderna de la BBC, Steven Moffat y Mark Gatiss, yo solo me divierto con ellos sin intención de lucro

**Nota2: **Debo advertir que éste es mi primer fanfic, así que de ante mano pido disculpas por su calidad, pero era algo que desde hace tiempo deseaba hacer y no quería quedarme con las ganas

* * *

**M****ENTE MAESTRA**

**TITANES**

En el 2018 la Reina Isabel abdico a favor de su nieto el Príncipe William, quien 7 años después decidió disolver la monarquía, transformándose así el gran Reino Unido en una República Parlamentaria, cambiando su nombre a República Británica.

80 años más tarde la sociedad estaba hecha un caos, las diferencias de clases era cada vez más notoria y el índice de criminalidad había aumentado de forma alarmante, la anarquía parecía predominar.

La milicia y el partido de los intelectuales se habían cansado de ver lo deplorable de la situación, el pais parecía estarse cayendo a pedazos, por lo que decidieron actuar, unieron fuerzas y una buen día bajo el liderazgo del General Dimmock dieron el golpe de estado, Mycroft Holmes la mente más brillante del República Británica fue elegido como el consejero del General, el poder detrás del poder, Dimmock era quien daba la cara, quien se paraba el cuello, pero quien realmente había planeado todo y quien decía lo que debía hacerse era Mycroft.

Desde hacía casi 10 años los militares habían estado trabajando en secreto en el diseño y construcción de una serie de robots gigantes llamados titanes, esto bajo la tutela de algunos intelectuales y científicos, Adam el jefe del proyecto estaba muy orgulloso de sus creaciones, el problema era que para poder usarlos de forma adecuada se requería de una mente maestra, el individuo en cuestión debía ser poseedor de una mente privilegiada y sumamente activa, capaz de crear una gran cantidad de impulsos eléctricos.

\- Así que estos son los titanes –el Mayor John Watson observó con asombro los robots de tres metros de altura con una mezcla de temor y fascinación, eran hermosos e imponentes a partes iguales- el tiempo se nos está acabando Adam, necesitamos ponerlos en acción lo antes posible, las cosas se están saliendo de control, por ahora tenemos a mucha gente de nuestro lado, pero eso se puede acabar si dejamos pasar más tiempo.

\- Creame Mayor que nada me haría más feliz que ver a estos nenes en acción, pero lamentablemente necesitamos a un sujeto con una mente excepcional, y hasta ahorita no lo hemos encontrado.

\- Si, eso ha sido un gran problema, ya perdí la cuenta de cuantos sujetos hemos probado y ninguno ha funcionado.

\- Y si la población se da cuenta de lo que estamos haciendo se nos van a echar encima, hasta ahorita nos ven como héroes.

-Bueno no todos, recuerda que hay un grupo de rebeldes que no tardará en levantarse, es por eso que debemos darnos prisa en sacar a los titanes.

\- Lo sé, pero para que los titanes funcionen debemos encontrar a un sujeto capaz de crear una gran cantidad de impulsos eléctricos, un genio que esté acostumbrado a usar el intelecto de forma acelerada, ya que la matriz recibirá su energía a través de los potenciales eléctricos neuronales del sujeto en cuestión, mi primera opción fue Mycroft, es un genio, la facilidad con la que parece notar todo lo que sucede a su alrededor en cuestión de segundos es impresionante, eso me habla de que la comunicación neuronal se da a gran velocidad y por lo tanto eso evitaría que su cerebro terminara por freírse como ha sucedido con los demás sujetos.

\- Como tu lo has dicho, es un genio, y dudo que aceptara, además Dimmock no lo permitiría, si las cosas salen mal lo perdería, y el General será carismático y tendrá mucho poder, pero sin Mycroft no lograría nada, no digo que no sea inteligente, es solo que no tiene el cerebro de Mycroft.

De pronto el Mayor Watson lo recordó, ¿cómo era posible que no se le hubiera ocurrido antes? Y sin darse cuenta pensó en voz alta.

\- ¡Sherlock!

-¿Disculpe?

Adam notó que el militar había quedado paralizado por unos segundos, y sin decir más el Mayor salió de la bodega en la que se encontraban.


	2. Aprovechando el momento

**Aprovechando el momento**

_**12 años antes**_

La primera vez que lo vio fue en la cafetería de su escuela, habían ido a la misma preparatoria, aunque por poco tiempo ya que Sherlock era un genio y termino por saltarse casi toda la escuela media superior, estaba buscando un lugar para sentarse a comer, cuando notó a ese hermoso chico sentado unas tres mesas atrás, a partir de ese momento quedo prendado de él, había sido amor a primera vista, pero jamás se atrevió a acercarse, ya que aquel chico además de ser increíblemente atractivo era muy raro y algo especial, por lo que temía que lo rechazara, aunque en ocasiones cuando éste notaba que estaba siendo observado por John simplemente lo veía con curiosidad, no parecía que le molestara pero tampoco podría asegurar que le agradara, además casi siempre estaba acompañado de su inseparable "amigo" Víctor Trevor, un chico bien parecido pero nada en comparación con Sherlock, odiaba ver como lo hacía reír, pocas veces lo hacía y amaba verlo reír, pero odiaba que fuera Víctor quien lo provocara.

Cada que tenía oportunidad iba a aquel parque que Sherlock frecuentaba, hacía ya casi un año desde que éste último había salido de la preparatoria, y John sentía la incontrolable necesidad de verlo aunque fuera de lejos, una tarde mientras lo observaba comenzaba a proponerse el acercarse y hablarle, ¿que le diría? "_hola soy John Watson, íbamos en la misma escuela, ¿te gustaría ir a tomar un refresco?"_ mmmm no tal vez muy desesperado, _"hola soy John Watson, íbamos en la misma escuela, supe que te adelantaron hasta la Universidad" _ mmmm no, pensará que lo he estado espiando, estaba ante esa incertidumbre cuando vio que Víctor se acercaba a Sherlock y lo saludaba con un beso en los labios, John sintió que la sangre se le iba de la cabeza, quedo frío y con un fuerte dolor en el pecho, todas aquellas noches en las que pensaba como le haría para poder acercarse a él habían sido una perdida de tiempo, se quería morir, jamás pensó que el ver aquello le podría llegar a doler tanto.

A partir de aquel momento sus visitas al parque fueron cada vez menos frecuentes, pues aunque aún sentía la necesidad de verlo le dolía muchísimo verlo al lado de Víctor, en especial ahora que sabía que eran pareja.

* * *

12 años después Sherlock y Víctor seguían juntos, ambos estaban en un grupo rebelde que ya desde antes de la intromisión del General Dimmock se había planteado levantarse en contra del Canciller y el Parlamento, y aunque no habían estado de acuerdo con el gobierno anterior, tampoco lo estaban con la forma de proceder de General Dimmock, además sabían que el General se traía algo gordo entre manos, algo que sería presentado como una medida para traer la paz, pero que en el fondo sería para someterlos.

\- ¿Sherlock? –Víctor observaba como su pareja se quitaba la camisa, habían tenido un día pesado y lo único que tenía en mente era relajarse disfrutando de ese cuerpo que le gustaba tanto-

\- Mmmm –Sherlock estaba pensativo, no podía sacar de su mente la imagen de aquellos cuerpos que habían encontrado, se notaba que habían sangrado a través de los ojos, nariz, boca y oídos, y la cabeza tenía la consistencia de gelatina-

Víctor se acerco poco a poco a Sherlock hasta que termino por abrazarlo por la espalda.

\- Porque no te vienes a acostar, ya deja de pensar, vamos, déjame relajarte.

\- Ahora no Víctor –Sherlock seguía tratando de darle sentido a lo que habían visto-

\- Vamos Sherlock no me puedes dejar así, mira ni siquiera tienes que hacer nada, yo me encargo de todo.

Víctor seguía abrazado a su novio por la espalda, recargando su barbilla en el hombro derecho de éste último, cuando Sherlock volteo a verlo, Víctor le dio una picara sonrisa, a lo que éste no pudo evitar corresponder con una de medio lado, lo cual Trevor terminó por tomar como un triunfo.

Comúnmente Sherlock no suele ser tan fácil de disuadir si se encontraba en modo "quiero saber que esta pasando", pero ciertamente también lo necesitaba, hacia tiempo que no estaban juntos íntimamente y aunque para él eso no significaba ningún problema sabia que para Víctor si.

Sherlock se giró y respondió al abrazo de Víctor, quien inmediatamente busco de forma desesperada la boca de su amante –Víctor no perdería esa oportunidad, hacía tiempo que no pasaba nada entre ellos y estaba decidido a sacarle el mayor provecho posible, por lo que o beso de manera ansiosa y posesiva.

\- Alguien está desesperado –lo dijo con una ligera risa saliendo de sus labios-

\- Cállate Sherlock que me has tenido a dieta en semanas.

Shelock no pudo evitar sentirse culpable por ello.

Víctor paso de los labios al cuello, besándolo y mordiéndolo de tal manera que sabía que quedaría marca, el pelinegro se quejaba un poco pues las mordidas lo estaban lastimando aunque también excitando, sintió como los dientes de su amado se clavaban en sus hombros, y su boca empezó a bajar a su pecho, mordiendo y lamiendo sus tetillas, Sherlock gimió, Víctor lo jalo y empujo hacia la cama, cuando éste cayo Víctor no perdió tiempo en terminar de desvestirlo y desvestirse él también, quedando los dos completamente desnudos, Víctor se recosto encima de su novio atacando nuevamente esos labios que lo que volvían completamente loco, metiendo la lengua y explorando el interior de esa hermosa boca, estaba demasiado excitado, llevaba mucho tiempo deseando estar así nuevamente con Sherlock, sabía que no iba a aguantar demasiado.

Víctor se paro a tomar un condón y lubricante del buró del cuarto, y los puso sobre la cama, volvió a besar a su novio mientras acariciaba su miembro, éste no pudo evitar gemir al sentir lo que Víctor estaba haciendo, quien sonrió y volvió a besarlo mientras sus manos subían y bajaban sobre el pene de Sherlock deteniéndose en algunas ocasiones sobre el glande y acariciándolo con la yema de su pulgar, tanto Víctor como Sherlock empezaron a gemir cada vez más fuerte.

Víctor paro lo que estaba haciendo, cosa que le valió un quejido por parte de su novio, tomó un poco de lubricante y mientras bajaba a las piernas de su amante para lamerlas y morderlas, con una de sus manos comenzó a acariciar su propio ano, metiendo y sacando poco a poco un dedo mientras que con la otra mano abría y doblaba ligeramente las piernas de Sherlock para así poder ver un poco de la parte baja de sus glúteos, los cuales empezó a lamer mientras escuchaba los gemidos del hombre que amaba, su boca empezó a acercarse a los testículos los cuales beso y metió en su boca, Sherlock ahogó un grito ante tal sensación, Víctor metió un dedo más a través de su orificio mientras que con su lengua jugaba con el pene de Sherlock, el cual termino por llevarse a la boca.

Entre jadeos Sherlock consiguió hablar

\- Víctor, no voy a aguantar mucho más

Víctor sonrió, soltó a Sherlock y considerando que ya estaba lo suficientemente dilatado, tomó el condón y lo coloco hábilmente en el miembro de su novio y con un solo movimiento Víctor se sentó encima de él, metiéndose de una sola estocada el pene de Sherlock, éste ultimo grito de placer ante la sorpresa, Víctor tardó solo unos segundos en acostumbrarse a la sensación y casi de inmediato comenzó a moverse, procurado no hacerlo demasiado rápido, pues aunque sabía que no iba a aguantar quería disfrutar del momento lo más que fuera posible, y mientras lo hacía acariciaba su propio miembro y contemplaba el rostro de Sherlock completamente excitado y sin parar de gemir, lo cual le producía un profundo placer.

\- Víctor más, más rápido Víctor, más, quiero más .

Las manos de Sherlock se posaron sobre las caderas de Víctor haciendo que éste aumentara la velocidad de los movimientos, Víctor se inclino con la finalidad de que su pene quedara en medio de los dos cuerpos mientras se sostenía de la cabecera de la cama y cedía ante las exigencias de su amante, los movimientos fueron cada vez más rápidos, más fuertes y los gemidos de ambos llenaron la habitación, Víctor fue el primero en correrse y Sherlock lo siguió a los pocos segundos.

Cuando terminaron Víctor se levanto para limpiarse, al regresar al cuarto vio a Sherlock de pie.

\- Víctor, me encanto y creo que lo sabes, pero me siento como un idiota, no hice nada.

\- Te dije que yo me encargaría, sabía que estabas muy cansado, no has dormido en casi una semana -y con una sonrisa de medio lado Víctor se acercó a Sherlock- creo que más bien fui yo quien se aprovecho de la situación.

Sherlock le sonrió y Víctor le dio un dulce beso en los labios.

\- Voy a darme un baño –Sherlock le otro beso de vuelta a y se encaminó al baño-


	3. En la oficina del Mayor Watson

**En la oficina del Mayor Watson**

\- Stamford, pasa por favor.

John había pedido a Mike Stamford que se reuniera con él en su oficina, Mike era uno de sus hombres de confianza y quien estaba al frente de un grupo de hombres que se encargaban de desmantelar redes criminales y de grupos rebeldes que pudieran desestabilizar al país.

\- Señor –contestó Mike Stamfrod con un movimiento de cabeza, entro en la oficina y cerro la puerta tras de si-

\- Toma asiento, -Mike se sentó en una de las sillas frente al escritorio de John- necesito que reúnas algunos de tus hombres y busques a ésta persona.

De su reloj de pulsera salio una imagen en 3D de un hombre caucásico, alto, delgado, cabello negro rizado, nariz recta, labios delgados y ojos de un color imposible de identificar, usaba un camisa color uva, pantalones negros, bufanda azul y un oscuro abrigo largo, la imagen giraba para que pudiera verse desde varios ángulos.

Debajo de la imagen se veía la ficha personal del hombre en cuestión.

\- ¿Sherlock Holmes? Algún parentesco con…

\- Es su hermano.

\- No sabía que tuviera un hermano.

\- Hace años que no se dirigen la palabra.

\- Pero por lo que aquí veo forma parte de un grupo rebelde, de "el grupo rebelde"

\- Así es.

Stamford vio a John con expresión de sorpresa.

\- Necesito que lo traigas a la base, ve con varios hombres porque no va a ser fácil agarrarlo y por favor en la medida de lo posible sin ningún rasguño, al menos traten de hacerle el menor daño posible.

John sabía que no sería fácil capturarlo y menos que aceptara ayudarlos, aunque no importaba si accedía o no, podía forzarlo, pero aun así sería muy difícil manejar a Sherlock.

\- Y creo que también será necesario que busquen a ésta otra persona.

John busco en su reloj los datos de otro hombre.

Una vez que encontró la imagen la seleccionó para que Mike pudiera verla, era un hombre caucásico, un poco más alto que Sherlock, delgado aunque un poco menos que el primero, cabello corto castaño claro, nariz aguileña, labios delgados y ojos azules, usaba una camisa azul, chaleco de traje color negro sin abotonar y unos pantalones negros.

\- Víctor Trevor –dijo en voz alta Mike-

\- Así es, no me importa mucho lo que le hagan, pero de igual forma procuren no hacerle mucho daño, lo necesito vivo, de lo contrario Sherlock no cooperará.

\- Ya veo, ¿acaso tiene información importante?

\- No, en realidad lo necesito para otra cosa.

Stamford lo vio sin entender nada, pero en la milicia no es bien visto cuestionar, menos si es a alguien de mayor jerarquía y aunque llevaba buena relación con el Mayor Watson sabía que no debía cruzar ciertas lineas.

\- Como usted ordene

\- Stamford –llamó John cuando Mike se disponía a salir- lo olvidaba, Mycroft podrá no tener buenas relaciones con su hermano, pero aun así no verá con buenos ojos que lo capturemos, menos aún porque sabrá el motivo, así que por favor, ni una palabra, esto es secreto.

Mike asintió con un movimiento de cabeza y salió de la oficina del Mayor Watson.


	4. Dimmock

**Dimmock**

\- El estúpido de Lestrade acaba de estar en Devon dando todo un discurso a la gente, y ahora se andan queriendo levantar.

\- Tranquilo Dimmock, en éstos momentos la gente es un polvorín, con cualquier cosa se encienden y por lo que sé Gregory Lestrade tiene cada vez más adeptos, en especial al sudoeste del país, y si haces algo en su contra quedará como un mártir y entonces si te los vas a echar encima.

\- ¿Dónde está John Watson? Él es el encargado del proyecto Titanes y no he visto ningún avance.

\- Siguen buscando a un sujeto compatible con la matriz –aunque lo ocultaba en el interior Mycroft estaba sumamente preocupado, pues sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que se enteraran de que tenía un hermano con un alto coeficiente intelectual, que si bien no era tan inteligente como él, seguía siendo un genio, que era justo lo que andaban buscando-

\- Necesito que los titanes salgan a la calle y ¡dobleguen a la gente! –el General había levantado la voz-

\- ¿doblegar? –Mycroft dijo eso levantando una ceja-

\- Bueno, no, me expresé mal –el General bajo el tono de su voz, sonando mucho más relajado y preocupado a la vez- quiero decir, para poner en orden a toda esa bola de mal nacidos que se aprovechan de la desestabilidad por la que estamos pasando, ocasionando actos de vandalismo y criminalidad, pues la población comienza a pensar que estamos peor que antes y por eso poco a poco tenemos menos adeptos y Lestrade va ganando terreno.

Mycroft se le quedo viendo muy serio, mientras éste le devolvía la mirada con expresión inocente, inocencia en la que por supuesto Holmes no creía.

\- Lógicamente tienes a los militares de tu lado, son tu gente y te van a apoyar, pero para que los tengas contentos deberías subirles el sueldo, así aseguras que no flaqueen…..cuando tengas a los titanes estos te servirán para aprehender a aquellos que infrinjan la ley y darle un mensaje a los rebeldes, que vean que vas en serio y que la población se de cuenta que eres capaz de protegerlos, pero mientras estos no estén en las calles tienes que ganarte el apoyo de todos aquellos que empiezan a ver en Lestrade a un líder, él ha estado manifestando en sus discursos que pretendes quedarte con las propiedades del Ex-Canciller y de todos los demás políticos exiliados, para uso personal y de tus familiares y amigos, demuestrale que no es cierto, no intentes combatir a Lestrade atacándolo, que vean que no eres el tipo que él pinta, te recomendaría que con las 2 Mansiones que tenía el Ex-Canciller hicieras un hospital y una escuela, y que la Residencia del Presidente Federal la tiraras e hicieras un parque o transformala en un museo.

Dimmock se mostró visiblemente incómodo cuando Mycroft mencionó las propiedades de los políticos anteriores, cosa que por supuesto éste último no pasó por alto.

\- Por supuesto que pienso subirle el sueldo a los militares, eso es algo que tengo contemplado, pero más adelante, por ahorita mi prioridad es el financiamiento de los titanes, en cuanto a lo de las propiedades no es mala idea, pero déjame analizarlo bien

El mayor de los Holmes lo vio con desconfianza mientras Dimmock le esquivaba la mirada.

\- Dentro de la ficha de Lestrade encontré que hace tiempo fue aprehendido por uso de estupefacientes –Mycroft sabía que en esa ocasión Lestrade se había estado drogando junto con su hermano en una casa abandonada, solo que a éste último no lo habían agarrado porque cinco minutos antes de que la policía llegara (habiendo sido alertada por un vecino) había abandonado la propiedad, Mycroft siempre estaba al pendiente de su hermano, aunque últimamente no sabía nada de él, pero se imaginaba que seguía apoyando a su amigo- podría hablar con algún periódico local y que saque eso a relucir, no es gran cosa pero podemos manejar el rumor de que tiene o tuvo tratos con la banda de Magnussen (un grupo de narcotraficantes bastante temido en Inglaterra), por supuesto esto tiene que ser cosa del periódico, no puede, ni debe salir a colación que estamos detrás de esto o perdería credibilidad y tu imagen quedaría dañada.

\- Me gusta la idea –dijo Dimmock con una sonrisa en su rostro- ponlo en practica inmediatamente.

Mycroft sonrió de manera forzada y con un movimiento de cabeza salió de la oficina de Dimmock.


	5. En la base

**En la base**

John estaba sumamente nervioso, volvería a verlo y no precisamente de la forma que a él le hubiera gustado, nunca creyó que llegaría el día en el que lo tendría de frente, jamás se atrevió a acercarse, así que necesitaba de todo su auto control para poder enfrentarlo, pues además de todo Sherlock estaba furioso.

Sherlock no sabía que tenían a V**í**ctor también, pues no estaban juntos en el momento en que los habían atrapado, Víctor estaba en su departamento, mientras que a Sherlock lo habían agarrado en una solitaria calle a unas cuadras del Museo de Londres.

\- Los tenemos -le había comunicado Stamford a John en cuanto dejaron al menor de los Holmes inconsciente en la celda-

\- Perfecto ¿Sherlock esta bien?

\- Si, pero tuvimos que inyectarle un tranquilizante porque no queríamos hacerle mucho daño y no paraba de lanzar golpes y patadas, no fue nada fácil, necesitamos de 5 hombres para poder agarrarlo

John sonrió para sus adentros, se hubiera sentido muy decepcionado de haber sido de otro modo.

\- Y ¿Víctor?

\- Con él bastaron 2 hombres, estaba en su departamento, pero la verdad esta muy lastimado, de hecho recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza lo que hizo que perdiera el conocimiento, por lo que está en la enfermería.

\- Bien, infórmame en cuanto despierte Sherlock.

\- Así lo haré.

John estaba a punto de cortar la comunicación cuando Mike se apresuró a decir.

\- Mayor, estuvimos observando a Sherlock por un rato hasta que fuera conveniente entrar en acción, pero cuando lo encontramos estaba sentado en un Café Costa platicando, ni más ni menos que con Gregory Lestrade:

John solo suspiro, por supuesto que sabía que Sherlock era el hombre de confianza de Lestrade, pero eso no se lo había dicho a Mike.

\- Si, bueno, eso ahora no tiene importancia, es decir, por el momento hay asuntos más urgentes que atender y si todo sale bien Lestrade pasará a la historia –dicho eso colgó-

Una hora después Sherlock había despertado y no paraba de gritar y golpear la puerta, por lo que siguiendo las indicaciones Mike se comunicó con John explicándole lo que estaba sucediendo.

\- Stamford desde afuera de la celda dile que se calme, que también tenemos a Víctor y que estamos dispuestos a dialogar siempre y cuando se calme.

John sabía que con la simple mención de Víctor bastaría para que se tranquilizara.

Unos minutos después que a John se le hicieron como horas, Mike y sus hombres entraron a la bodega escoltando a un Sherlock esposado, cuando llegaron hasta John este quedó parado frente a Sherlock haciendo gala de su estatus de militar, mostrándose completamente tranquilo y en control, aunque por dentro estaba increíblemente nervioso, sabía que no podía flaquear ni un poco o el otro se daría cuenta.

\- Mayor John Watson –dijo John con voz fuerte y clara-

Sherlock lo observó por unos segundos antes de hablar.

\- ¿Dónde está Víctor? –lo dijo con aquella hermosa voz de barítono que recordaba tan bien y que lo hacía temblar, solo que con un tono seco y oscuro-

\- Él está bien, no tienes que preocuparte por él.

\- No, no lo está, ¿que le ha pasado?, cuando pregunte por él a uno de tus hombres me desvió la mirada, eso quiere decir que no esta bien, odio repetirme, ¿dónde está Víctor? –volvió a preguntar elevando el tono aún más-

\- En la enfermería, muy golpeado, pero está bien

Sherlock se tenso al escuchar que habían golpeado a su novio, pero al menos estaba con vida.

\- ¿Que es lo que quieren? Es lógico que no es información porque sus hombres deben haberme estado siguiendo y seguro notaron que me había visto con Lestrade, así que si fuera información hubieran agarrado a Lestrade también, ¿que es lo que quieren?

El Mayor indicó con un movimiento de cabeza a Mike que se saliera con sus hombres y los dejaran solos.

Sherlock estaba realmente intrigado, que podría querer aquel hombre que fuera tan secreto como para haber hecho salir a sus hombre, y era lógico que si habían traído a Víctor era para poder manipularlo.

El Mayor buscó un número en su reloj de pulsera y se comunicó con Adam el diseñador de los titanes.

\- Adam, necesito que vengas a la bodega A –dicho eso colgó-

Solamente se quedaron observando el uno al otro.

Finalmente Sherlock rompió el silencio.

\- Así que Mayor –dijo Sherlock con tono de burla- y pensar que nunca te atreviste a acercarte y hablarme.

Ante eso John quedó frío, sabía quien era, no creía que lo supiera, por supuesto que sabía que en varias ocasiones lo había descubierto mirándolo, pero no creía que lo recordara, además habían pasado más de 10 años desde la última vez que había visto a Sherlock, estaba platicando con su noviecito afuera de su casa, John estaba bastante lejos y sabía que el pelinegro no lo había visto, después de eso Sherlock había obtenido una beca para estudiar en Alemania, y John se había ido a Escocia a seguir con sus estudios militares.

John tragó saliva con algo de dificultad, pues la boca se le había secado.

\- ¿Perdón?

Sherlock sonrió con soberbia.

\- John Watson, no dejabas de verme, al parecer no podías quitarme la vista de encima, a veces me preguntaba si por lo menos me dejabas con los zapatos puestos.

A John se le subieron los colores al rostro, y agradecía que sus hombres no siguieran ahí con ellos.

Sherlock se empezó a reír, era una risa burlona, hiriente.

John paso de la vergüenza a la ira y no pudo evitar irse sobre Sherlock y tomarlo de las solapas del abrigo.

\- ¡Cállate imbécil!

\- ¿Acaso vas a besarme? –soltó Sherlock aun con un tono de burla-

John perdió el auto control y le dio un golpe en el rostro a Sherlock, tirándolo al piso y rompiéndole el labio.

Sherlock volteó a verlo con una expresión de triunfo en el rostro, había logrado hacer que John perdiera la compostura.

\- Me hubiera gustado haberte visto tratando de hablarme, seguro hubieras tartamudeado, no sabes cuanto me hubiera reído.

John se tenso y empuño sus manos, sentía que la íra lo estaba dominando, en esos momentos entro Adam.

Cuando Adam vio a Sherlock en el piso volteo a ver a John con curiosidad, notaba que estaba sumamente enojado y sabía que había sido él quien le diera el golpe a aquel hombre, Adam lo ayudó a levantarse.

Una vez que John se tranquilizó un poco empezó a hablar.

\- Adam Ackland Ingeniero en robótica y genética –presento al recién llegado-

Adam hizo un movimiento de cabeza a manera de saludo.

\- Él es Sherlock y confío en que sea lo que buscas.

Adam explicó a Sherlock el diseño de los titanes y lo que necesitaba de él.

Sherlock rió con amargura.

\- ¿Y de verdad esperan que yo acepte trabajar con ustedes?

\- Creo que no tienes más remedio –contesto John- de cualquier forma podemos forzarte.

\- No pueden drogarme o sedarme, ya que si lo hicieran la función de mis neuronas no sería la misma y definitivamente así no voy a servirles, por lo que será mejor que me maten de una vez ya que no pienso cooperar.

Fue John quien ahora se rió.

\- No, no, no, me extraña de verdad que pienses que puedes zafarte tan fácil.

Sherlock sabía lo que John tenía en mente.

El Mayor Watson marcó algunos comandos en su reloj de pulsera y al explayar la imagen Sherlock pudo ver en tercera dimensión a Víctor despierto, recostado en una camilla, atado de pies y manos, y rodeado por cuatro soldados.

\- Si no cooperas torturaremos a Víctor por días, semanas, no sé tal vez meses.

Sherlock no pudo evitar tensarse.

John marcó otro código en su reloj y apareció la imagen de una mujer de edad avanzada a la que Sherlock amaba más que a su propia madre, pues se había hecho cargo de él desde el momento en el que había nacido, ya que sus padres estaban siempre muy ocupados.

\- Tu nana si no me equivoco, la Sra. Martha Hudson, viven en el 221B de la calle Baker, sería muy triste que tuviéramos que ir por ella y lastimarla por culpa tuya.

Había llegado el momento de ver a Sherlock con superioridad.

Sherlock reflejaba odio y angustia al mismo tiempo.

\- Lo haré.


	6. Primeros pasos

**Primeros pasos **

Mycroft estaba sentado en la Patisserie Valerie bebiendo una deliciosa taza de Earl Grey mientras leía el periódico, de repente tuvo la sensación de que alguien se había sentado a su mesa, pensó que sería alguno de sus hombres, pero al bajar el periódico se sorprendió al encontrarse ante la atenta mirada de Gregory Lestrade.

\- Eso no es verdad, ¿lo sabías?

Mycroft le sostuvo la mirada por unos segundos antes de hablar

\- ¿En serio?

\- ¿Acaso crees todo lo que se dice en los periódicos?, porque he leído varias cosas negativas sobre tu jefe

Mycroft no pudo evitar notar que aquel hombre era hermoso, con una mirada honesta y decidida, sabía que era el mejor amigo de su hermano, pero nunca llegó a conocerlo en persona, solo lo había visto en fotos, grabaciones y a la distancia mientras vigilaba a su hermano, de quien estaba constantemente preocupado.

\- Trae todos los datos de tu arresto, incluso el número de expediente y el nombre del juez que llevó tu caso.

Lestrade negó con la cabeza.

\- El vecino nos vio a tu hermano y a mi entrar en aquella construcción, y debido a la inseguridad le pareció conveniente avisar a la policía, cuando ésta llegó Sherlock acababa de irse, y yo me había quedado a revisar unos apuntes, la policía no encontró nada, por lo que intentaron sacarme dinero, pero no traía nada de valor, salvo un reloj de chapa de oro que permanecía a mi abuelo y que por supuesto no iba a entregar, así que se enfurecieron, me golpearon y posteriormente inventaron que me habían encontrado en posesión de drogas, las cuales no sé de donde sacaron, pero te puedo asegurar que no nos permanecían ni a tu hermano, ni a mi.

Mycroft tuvo un gran sentimiento de culpa, ya que ese incidente había sido una de las causas por las que él y su hermano dejaron de hablarse, y no pudo evitar recordar con gran pesar la fuerte discusión que habían tenido en esa ocasión, por más que Sherlock le había asegurado que lo de las drogas era falso, él no le creyó, negándole el único favor que le había pedido en años, ayudarle a sacar a Lestrade de prisión, posteriormente se enteró de que Sherlock había tenido que vender su moto para poder ayudar a su amigo.

\- Y lo de los posibles nexos con Magnussen –Lestrade bufó- es ridículo, por favor aun cuando lo de las drogas fue falso de cualquier manera la cantidad no ameritaba como para ser un traficante.

\- Tal ves ya era lo único que te quedaba.

\- Y ¿crees que lo que tu hermano hizo hubiera bastado para sacarme? –contestó Lestrade levantando una ceja-

Mycroft suspiró, sabía perfectamente que lo del trafico de drogas era algo que habían inventado para manchar su reputación.

\- Esta bien, si mi hermano y tu no se estaban drogando y tampoco eras traficante, entonces contestame, ¿que estaban haciendo en esa casa?, Sherlock nunca quiso decírmelo.

\- Estábamos planeando levantar a la gente en contra del Canciller Hamilton.

\- Y ¿cómo pensaban hacerlo? –contestó con tono de burla-

\- Te sorprendería saber la cantidad de gente que tenemos en toda la República.

\- Comienzo a darme una idea.

Lestrade le sonrió de medio lado y el mayor de los Holmes se puso bastante nervioso.

\- Gregory, ¿porque insisten en ponerse en contra nuestra? Ambos estábamos en contra del Ex-Canciller Hamilton, ambos queremos un pueblo libre, justo, seguro, estamos del mismo lado, ¿porque poner trabas?

\- Porque nosotros queremos una República en donde la gente viva feliz, que sea libre como bien mencionas, sin ataduras, que no sea sometida

Aquella palabra "sometida" la había escuchado en labios de Dimmock, por unos momentos se sintió un poco desconcertado.

\- Nosotros también –contestó no tan convencido-

\- No, Dimmock no sacó al gobierno anterior para entregárselo a otro más justo, no, lo hizo para subir él, lo que no estaría mal si realmente le importara la gente, pero no es eso lo que le interesa, lo único que a él le importa es el poder y sabemos que ha estado trabajando en un proyecto con el cual piensa doblegar a la población.

\- Estas equivocado.

\- Espero que así sea, pero lo dudo mucho.

Se quedaron viendo por unos instantes, en los cuales ambos se perdieron en los ojos del otro, fue Lestrade quien rompió el momento.

\- Fue un placer platicar contigo Mycroft, si lo que dices es cierto y Dimmock demuestra que no es el poder lo que esta buscando, le pediré una disculpa pública y te invitaré a cenar.

Mycroft levantó ambas cejas con una sonrisa apenas perceptible.

\- Tómalo como una apuesta –se apresuró a agregar Greg al sentir que los colores se le subían al rostro al decir aquella última frase, su inconsciente lo había traicionado, dicho esto se levando y abandonó el lugar, dejando a un pensativo Mycroft, no solo por la belleza y simpatía de aquel hombre, sino por lo que acababan de hablar-

* * *

John le había prometido a Sherlock dejar en libertad a Víctor apenas éste se recuperara, mientras que el menor de los Holmes había dado su palabra de cooperar siempre y cuando no les hicieran ningún daño ni a su novio, ni a la Sra. Hudson.

Adam comenzaría con las pruebas al día siguiente ya que por el momento lo más conveniente era que Sherlock descansara, lo necesitaba al 100% de sus capacidades.

El pelinegro había sido asignado a una de las habitaciones establecidas para militares, que se encontraban en la base, aun cuando había dado su palabra y sabían que no faltaría a ella, decidieron encerrarlo con llave.

El día había llegado y todos en la bodega E estaban muy nerviosos, Adam además estaba muy emocionado pues John le había asegurado que Sherlock era un genio.

Al entrar en la bodega escoltado por 5 personas, Sherlock usaba una playera blanca y un pantalón para hacer ejercicio gris e iba descalzo, quería sentirse lo más cómodo posible, sabía que las pruebas iban a ser bastante intensas.

Le habían dicho que los titanes medían 3 metros pero no pudo evitar sorprenderse al verlos, pues eran majestuosos e imponentes, y eso hacía que parecieran más altos.

Al fondo de la bodega había un cuarto pintado de blanco, con una mampara de cristal para que uno pudiera ver hacia dentro, éste a su vez estaba dividido por una barda de unos 80 centímetros, de ahí hacia arriba era vidrio, en el área de la derecha habían 5 escritorios con teclados y monitores de tres pantallas, más otras 4 adheridas a la pared del fondo, pegado a la barda y bajo el vidrio había una larga consola con varios botones a los lados y una pantalla en medio, el área de la izquierda era más pequeña y solo había una silla como las que usan los dentistas, solo que con posabrazos a los lados, ésta apuntaba frente al área de computadoras, del techo colgaban varios cables por encima de la silla.

Cuando Sherlock y John quedaron de frente solo se vieron por uno segundos antes de que el último indicara con un movimiento de cabeza que lo siguieran al final de la bodega.

\- Es aquí donde debes sentarte, estos cables se conectarán a tu cabeza, estos tres a las cervicales, éste a tu frente y cada uno de estos dos en tus brazos para medir tus signos vitales

Sherlock se veía tranquilo, pero en el fondo estaba realmente asustado.

Las personas comenzaron a entrar al cuarto de las computadoras y empezaron a acomodarse en sus sitios mientras Adam prendía los equipos y les recordaba lo que debían hacer, quedándose así el Mayor y Holmes solos.

\- ¿Nervioso?

Sherlock solo bufo.

\- Yo estaría aterrado –dijo con sinceridad el Mayor- no voy a mentirte, va a ser doloroso, pero me imagino que eso ya lo dedujiste.

\- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

El rubio pudo sentir claramente como su piel se erizaba al escucharlo hablar

\- Por su puesto.

\- ¿Mi hermano sabe que estoy aquí?

La pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa y después de pasar saliva contesto.

\- No –quería decir más, pero en realidad no sabía que más agregar, y sentía que la mirada de Sherlock lo traspasaba- lo siento –y de verdad lo sentía, comenzaba a arrepentirse de haberlo llevado, sabía que lo lastimarían ¿y si las cosas no salían bien?, no porque Sherlock no sea un genio, sino porque las máquinas fallaran, ¿y si lo perdía? pero ya era muy tarde para arrepentirse-

En ese momento escucharon la voz de Adam desde la otra área.

\- Cuando ustedes digan Mayor Watson.

Continuaron viéndose por unos segundos más hasta que Sherlock dio la vuelta y se dispuso a acomodarse en la silla.

\- ¿Estas listo?

-Obvio.

John tomo el primer cable y con mucho pesar lo clavó en la cabeza del hombre del que aún estaba enamorado.


	7. Prueba exitosa

**Prueba exitosa**

Cuando John terminó de insertar todos los cables se fue al área de las computadoras, desde ahí se monitoreaban los signos vitales de Sherlock así como el funcionamiento de los titanes. La parte dolorosa apenas estaba por comenzar.

\- Listo Adam, puedes empezar –John sentía el estómago revuelto y unas enormes ganas de arrancar esos cables de Sherlock y salir corriendo de ahí-

Adam comenzó a apretar una serie de botones y una especie de corriente eléctrica entro en el cuerpo de Sherlock lista para alimentarse de él.

Al sentir el impacto, la espalda de Sherlock se arqueó de inmediato, su cuerpo se puso rígido y un grito ahogado salió de sus labios, en su rostro se podía ver una mueca de dolor y en su mano derecha un pequeño espasmo muscular.

La información de los impulsos eléctricos entro en la consola y de ahí John la mandó a las 5 pantallas que se encontraban en los escritorios, rápidamente los expertos comenzaron a teclear y después de 5 minutos se escuchó el movimiento de los titanes, cada experto tenía a su mando uno de ellos (5 expertos, 5 titanes).

Los expertos emocionados comenzaron a jugar con sus robots, analizando sus movimientos y la velocidad de estos, también que tan delicados eran al momento de tomar algo con sus manos, ese era otro de los motivos por los que se requería de una inteligencia humana, para que pudieran copiar los movimientos de una persona a través de su subconsciente, pues Adam no quería que con algún movimiento fuerte terminaran por matar a algún inocente.

El Mayor dio la orden de que abrieran la bodega y dejaran salir a los robots ya que afuera había aun más espacio y podían incluso probar sus comandos de vuelo, desde los monitores podían ver como los titanes se movían, lo fantástico que respondían a cada orden, Adam estaba maravillado, completamente extasiado, sus robots funcionaban a la perfección y todo se lo debía a Sherlock y al Mayor Watson por su atinada elección.

El pelirubio no podía quitar la vista de el genio que estaba haciendo eso posible, el cuerpo de éste se encontraba rígido, su espalda estaba recargada ya sobre la silla, pero su mano derecha continuaba teniendo movimientos involuntarios de vez en cuando, quería abrazarlo, quería acariciar su hermoso cabello, quería llenarlo de besos y sin darse cuenta comenzaron a pasar por su mente sugerentes imágenes.

John se veía acercándose al menor de los Holmes mientras éste se encontraba inmovilizado por los cables en aquella silla, besaría sus labios y ese hermoso cuello que de forma tan grácil estaba echado hacia atrás, deseaba lamerlo y dejar en el pequeñas marcas, se veía así mismo metiendo su mano por debajo del pantalón de deportes de Sherlock y acariciar sus testículos, apretarlos ligeramente, haciendo pequeños círculos con sus dedos en la parte baja del tronco, para después de un rato y habiendo logrado ocasionar una erección su mano subiría hasta el glande y con la yema de los dedos lo rosaría hasta escucharlo gemir, después le bajaría el pantalón y el boxer para dejar el pene al descubierto, se lamería los labios y se inclinaría ante él, comenzaría a pasar su lengua por el tronco y el glande, los besaría y jugaría con ellos con labios y lengua, hasta que su pene esté por completo en su boca y con un ritmo suave en un principio haría movimientos ascendentes y descendentes hasta escuchar al genio rogar por más, entonces aceleraría el ritmo, con una de sus manos seguiría acariciando sus testículos y la parte baja del tronco, con la mano libre se masturbaría, se deleitaría escuchando los gemidos de su amado, hasta culminar con la eyaculación de ambos.

El Mayor Watson sintió como su entrepierna se endurecía y eso lo hizo reaccionar, había olvidado en donde se encontraba, de forma discreta comenzó a voltear a todos lados y se dio cuenta de que nadie le estaba prestando atención, todos estaban entretenidos en los monitores. Pero cuando volteo hacia enfrente se encontró con los ojos de Sherlock.

Lo sabía, por supuesto que lo sabía, ese estúpido genio podía leer a una persona en cuestión de segundos, era más que obvio que se había dado cuenta de lo John había estado pensando, se sentía sumamente avergonzado, bajo la mirada y al cabo de unos segundos su vista volvio a alzase, vio a Sherlock nuevamente con los ojos cerrados y sus expresiones faciales endurecidas por el dolor.

Llevaban ya 3 horas cuando John dio la orden de terminar las pruebas, éstas habían resultado exitosas, todos en el área de computo estaban felices, no paraban de hablar de lo bien que había salido todo, incluso los comandos de vuelo habían tenido resultados positivos, el Mayor Watson se dirigió al área en la que se encontraba Sherlock, éste estaba temblando, al tocarlo ligeramente en el hombro, el hombre se sobresaltó ante el contacto.

\- Tranquilo, solo vengo a quitarte los cables.

\- ¿Ya ha terminado?

\- Por el día de hoy –contestó John con tristeza mientras le quitaba los cables-

Sherlock trato de recomponerse en la silla, tomó algunas inhalaciones profundas y se alistaba para ponerse de pie.

\- Te voy a traer una silla de ruedas.

\- ¿Qué? ¿estás loco? ¡De ninguna manera! –grito Sherlock, todos en el área de computo voltearon a ver lo que sucedía-

\- No creo que sea buena idea que camines en estos momentos, estás muy débil, además si intentas pararte lo más seguro es que te caigas, tus piernas no podrán sostenerte por algunos minutos, y te sentirás sumamente mareado.

Sherlock se sentía realmente débil pero jamás lo admitiría en voz alta.

\- Dame un momento, solo necesito un momento, entré caminando y tengo que salir caminando.

\- Esta bien, tomate todo el tiempo que quieras, les pediré a un par de hombres que se queden contigo para que te ayuden en caso de ser necesario y te lleven a tu habitación.

John le pasó una botella de agua a Sherlock para que pudiera hidratarse, una vez que lo vio un poco mejor lo dejo con dos hombres que esperaban por él afuera del área en la que se encontraba, el Mayor tenía que entrevistarse con el General Dimmock quien seguro saltaría de júbilo en cuanto escuchara las buenas nuevas.

* * *

Dimmock no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, los titanes por fin estaban listos.

\- ¡Maravilloso! ¡Simplemente maravilloso!, eso quiere decir que ya están listos para salir a las calles ¿cierto?

\- Así es General, aunque me gustaría que salieran hasta el viernes para poder planear bien la estrategia a seguir –el tiempo en realidad lo quería para darle a Sherlock un poco de tiempo para descansar-

\- Me parece perfecto, ¿cómo se llama el sujeto de prueba? Me parece que no me ha dicho su nombre.

\- Preferiría que éste permaneciera en secreto.

El General lo vio con suspicacia, como sea tampoco le importaba de quien se tratara siempre y cuando los robots ya estuvieran listos.

\- Como quiera, mañana daré un comunicado para hablar sobre los titanes, pero el viernes deberán estar en las calles y a partir de ese día los quiero diario afuera hasta terminar con la criminalidad en éste país, después de eso nos daremos a la tarea de cazar a los rebeldes, si es que aun queda alguno después de ver a nuestros robots en acción.

\- Como usted ordene General.

\- Gracias Watson, estoy profundamente agradecido con usted y extiendale mi agradecimiento a Adam también, una generosa gratificación se verá reflejada en sus depósito a finales del mes, puede retirarse.

Y con un movimiento de cabeza John salió de su oficina.

* * *

Eran las 8 de la noche y John no podía evitar sentirse intranquilo, quería saber como se encontraba Sherlock, así que no pudo más contra la incertidumbre y marcho rumbo a su habitación, al entrar éste se encontraba tumbado en la cama en posición fetal viendo hacia la pared.

Sin siquiera voltear a ver quien había entrado Sherlock sabía de quien se trataba.

\- Mayor Watson ¿a que debo el honor?

\- Solo quería saber como te encontrabas.

\- Estoy bien, me duele un poco la cabeza y las piernas pero estoy bien.

\- Déjame revisarte.

\- Ya te dije que estoy bien –Sherlock volteo hacia donde se encontraba John y se sentó, recargando la espalda contra la pared- Dimmock estará feliz ante la noticia.

\- Mucho….yo…lamento todo esto.

\- No, en realidad no lo lamentas, querías que los robots funcionaran y yo era la mejor opción, después de mi hermano claro está.

John no sabía que decir y tardo un poco en hablar.

\- No puedo negar que estoy maravillando ante el funcionamiento de los titanes, pero lamento que tuvieras que ser tú, lamento que te lastimen.

Después de unos momentos en silencio John continuó.

\- El día de mañana podrás descansar, los titanes no saldrán sino hasta el viernes, pero después de eso será todos los días, al menos por un mes creo yo.

\- Te confieso que me sorprendió mucho verte el día de ayer, no sabía que te habías dedicado a la milicia, después de que me fui a estudiar a Alemania no volví a saber nada de ti, bueno tampoco es como si te conociera, pero a veces te veía en el Regent's Park.

\- Me gustaba caminar por ahí –contestó bastante avergonzado y con la mirada en el piso, ya que solo iba a ese parque para poder verlo a él-

Sherlock volteo hacia la ventana que tenía a la derecha.

\- ¿Cómo está Víctor? Supongo que en un par de días estará listo para salir.

John se tensó al escuchar ese nombre, todo el sentimiento de tristeza y preocupación cambió a desprecio en cuestión de segundos, por lo que su rostro se endureció.

\- El sábado al medio día lo regresarán a su casa.

\- Y por supuesto él no sabe que estoy aquí.

\- No

Sherlock notó la molestia en la voz de John, éste estaba a punto de irse cuando vio que en la mesita de la esquina estaba la cena sin tocar.

\- ¿No has cenado?

\- No tengo hambre.

\- ¡Tienes que cenar! Sherlock estás muy débil, las pruebas fueron muy duras y habrá aún más trabajo en los próximos días, ¡tienes que alimentarte bien!

\- O de lo contrario no les serviré, descuida estoy seguro de que mi cerebro seguirá funcionando a la perfección.

\- No es eso, es que no está bien, y no tiene nada que ver con tu cerebro, es porque me preocupa que no te alimentes idiota.

De alguna manera el repentino cambio de actitud en John lo hizo sonreír de medio lado y alzando una ceja le contestó.

\- Uno; no tengo hambre, dos; mis brazos están débiles, tres; tú eres quien quiere que cene, así que si tanto te preocupa tendrás que darme de comer en la boca.

Ante esto el Mayor Watson se quedo inmóvil, los colores comenzaron a subirle por el rostro, y sin darse cuenta fue hacia el plato y empezó a cortar el trozo de carne que había en el, cuando terminó se acercó al pelinegro y empezó a darle de comer, mientras éste sonreía de forma maliciosa.

\- Necesitas ayuda para algo más –el Mayor lo dijo en un tono un poco molesto pero sobretodo avergonzado un vez que termino de alimentarlo-

\- No gracias, soy perfectamente capaz de hacerme cargo de mi mismo -contestó con una sonrisa-

John bufó y justo cuando estaba a punto de salir, Sherlock volvió a hablar

\- ¿Vendrás a verme mañana?

\- Vine porque estaba preocupado por tu estado después de las pruebas, no sé si vaya a tener tiempo mañana.

\- ¿Al menos puedo salir a caminar? Me voy a aburrir-

\- Siempre que lo hagas acompañado de dos guardias.

Sherlock rodó lo ojos.

\- John no me voy a escapar, te dí mi palabra –contestó con fastidio-

Ante la mención de su nombre el aludido sintió como una corriente eléctrica recorria su cuerpo, recordándose que debía guardar en su memoria la voz de ese hombre pronunciándolo, no pudo evitar ponerse un poco nervioso.

\- Aun así no podrás salir de determinadas zonas y habrán algunos guardias vigilando, se que no intentaras escapar pero…..

\- ¿No confías en mi?...oh, ya veo, es por mi hermano, no debe saber que estoy aquí, entiendo, te prometo que tendré cuidado.

\- Gracias

* * *

**Comentarios:**

**ro: **Te agradezco muchísimo todos tus comentarios y sugerencias, me han sido de mucha utilidad, de verdad agradezco enormemente el que te tomes la molestia de leer y comentar


	8. Dias difíciles

**Días difíciles**

Mycroft entro a la oficina del General Dimmock sumamente enojado.

\- ¿Por qué me han prohibido la entrada al área de dormitorios, así como a la bodega E?

\- El Mayor Watson está trabajando sobre la estrategia a seguir ahora que los titanes están listos para entrar en acción y quiere mantenerlo en absoluto secreto.

\- Eso explica lo de la bodega E ¿pero el área de dormitorios?

\- No olvides que en éstos momentos John reside ahí y seguro tendrá algunos planes guardados en su habitación…éste es un proyecto muy importante Mycroft no queremos que nada ni nadie lo estropee.

El mayor de los Holmes lo vio con expresión ofendida.

\- No, no me mal interpretes, nadie desconfía de ti, la orden es en general, nadie puede acercarse a dichas áreas salvo los que residen y/o trabajan ahí y ¿para que querías entrar a esas áreas? Tú nunca vas por allá.

\- Tenía curiosidad acerca del sujeto elegido para poner en acción a los titanes, ¿sabes tú de quien se trata? –contestó en un tono un poco más relajado, pero en realidad estaba muy mortificado-

\- No, el Mayor Watson no quiso decirme, pero en cualquier caso que más da, los titanes funcionan y eso es lo único que debe importarnos.

Mycroft pudo notar por la expresión del General que de verdad no tenía ni idea de quien era el misterioso sujeto, pero eso solo fortaleció sus sospechas, necesitaba saber de quien se trataba, aunque al mismo tiempo no estaba seguro de querer saberlo, ya que si se trataba de quien pensaba ¿que iba a hacer? ¿sacarlo de ahí?, ¿secuestrarlo?, lo acusarían de traición, y tampoco sabía que era lo que había en juego.

* * *

John no podía sacar de su mente la voz de Sherlock diciendo su nombre, así como tampoco el haberle dado de comer en la boca, era ridículo, completamente humillante, ese maldito genio sabía lo que sentía por él y se había aprovechado, lo había manipulado y había demostrado que podía hacer con él lo que quisiera con tan solo tronar los dedos, pero entonces porque no podía dejar de sonreír, debería estar enojado, muy enojado y sin embargo se encontraba de muy buen humor, como hacia mucho tiempo no lo estaba, sin darse cuenta había llegado hasta los jardines que se encontraban alrededor de los dormitorios, de forma instintiva buscó con la mirada a ver si Sherlock estaba por ahí, lo encontró sentado a la sombra de un árbol y recargado contra él.

Cuando Sherlock se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo observado por el militar, se puso de pie y lo alcanzó.

John se retaba a si mismo por haber sido descubierto, aunque al mismo tiempo su corazón comenzó a latir velozmente al verlo caminar hacia él.

\- Mayor Watson –saludó Sherlock con un tono divertido-

\- Sherlock –John no pudo evitar sonreír, su cabeza le decía que mantuviera un semblante serio, inexpresivo, pero esa tonta sonrisa se le escapo de los labios, simplemente no hubo fuerza suficiente que pudiera evitarla- ¿cómo te sientes? ¿aún te duele la cabeza?

\- No, bueno es decir, ya estoy mucho mejor, aun siento una ligera molestia pero en realidad ya no es nada, supongo que me iré acostumbrando.

Sherlock y el Mayor continuaron caminando juntos por los jardines sin decir una sola palabra, cada uno de ellos absorto en sus propios pensamientos.

\- ¿Que significa la H? –el Mayor volteo a ver a Sherlock sin entender a que se refería- en tu nombre, vi tu nombre afuera de tu oficina John H. Watson, ¿que significa la H?

John sonrió de medio lado.

\- no te voy a decir, no me gusta mi segundo nombre así que no te lo voy a decir.

\- Henry no es un mal nombre.

\- no es Henry.

\- ¿Harry? ¿Harve? ¿Hal? ¿Hank? ¿Harrison? ¿Harol?

John no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

\- basta Sherlock, no te lo voy a decir y no es ninguno de ellos

Sherlock gruño un poco, detestaba quedarse con la duda sobre algo.

\- Quisiera ver a Víctor.

El buen humor del Mayor desapareció, su rostro antes sonriente cambió a uno completamente serio.

\- No.

\- Solo quiero saber que está bien.

\- Ya te dije que lo esta y él no sabe que estás aquí, no queremos que sepa que estas aquí.

\- Y acaso crees que no se va a dar cuenta en cuanto regrese a casa y vea que no hay rastro mio, seguro debe imaginarlo ya mismo, Víctor no es ningún tonto, ¿lo sabías?

El Mayor continuó caminando con semblante de claro enojo, aunque en realidad más que enojo eran celos lo que sentía.

\- No te estoy pidiendo verlo cara a cara, me conformo con verlo a la distancia.

El militar volteo frente a Sherlock tecleo algunos comandos en su reloj y en cuestión de segundos apareció la imagen de Víctor en tercera dimensión, usaba unos pantalones y una camisa tipo enfermero de color azul y estaba sentado en una cama dibujando algo en un cuaderno, esta furioso, Sherlock sabía que su novio solo dibujaba cuando estaba estresado o enojado, era una medio que le ayudaba a calmarse.

El Mayor notó la mirada del menor de los Holmes, quien veía a la imagen con un profundo cariño.

\- ¿Contento?

\- Le va a quedar marca, ese golpe que trae en la frente le va a dejar marca –contestó Sherlock molesto-

\- Cuando todo esto termine podrás ir corriendo a curarlo a besos, eso claro si no termina en prisión por formar parte de un grupo rebelde.

Sherlock vio a John con íra.

El Mayor aceleró el paso rumbo a los dormitorios dejando a Sherlock atrás.

* * *

Al día siguiente John insertó los cables en la cabeza de Sherlock sin decir una palabra, ninguno de los dos hablo, ambos voltean a lados contrarios con tal de no cruzar la mirada.

La reacción en el cuerpo de Sherlock fue un poco menos agresiva que la primera vez, su espalda continuaba arqueándose después del primer impacto de energía, su mano temblaba un poco menos, pero su cuerpo se mantenía tenso durante toda la sesión, 7 horas después sus signos vitales comenzaban a declinar y poco a poco comenzaba a temblar de pies a cabeza, John se asustaba cuando eso pasaba pero aún así no se acercaba a preguntar como se encontraba, solo dejaba que se calmara un poco y posteriormente le quitaba los cables y daba la orden para que dos hombres lo acompañaran a su habitación una vez que el pelinegro se sintiera capaz de caminar por si solo.

La aparición de los titanes causó entre la población todo tipo de reacciones, habían quienes lo aplaudían, ya que éstos comenzaron rápidamente a entrar en las zonas de mayor conflicto capturando así a varios grupos criminales, si estos oponían mucha resistencia y de hecho trataban de inutilizar a los robos éstos últimos no tenían más remedio que acatar la orden de matarlos, por otro lado estaban los que por el contrario se sentían más inseguros, pues los veían como una amenaza, otros tantos aceptaban que podrían ser de gran ayuda, pero que no se debía de dejar ese tipo de trabajo a unos robots.

Los rebeldes aseguraban que los titanes eran un medio para infundir temor a la población, y así evitar que ésta se levante y que el verdadero blanco eran ellos.

John no volvió a acercarse a la habitación de Sherlock, y ninguno de los dos se hablaba o se volteaba a ver, el único momento en el que el Mayor le dirigió la palabra fue para decirle que Víctor ya se encontraba en su casa.


	9. Un encuentro inesperado

**Un encuentro inesperado**

Mycroft notó que el taxi estaba tomando una ruta completamente contraria a la que lo llevaba a casa.

\- Disculpe Marylebone queda del otro lado –por el reflejo del espejo vio que el taxista sonreía de forma misteriosa, inmediatamente trató de abrir la puerta del taxi con la intención de saltar o pedir ayuda, pero tanto los vidrios como las puertas estaban trabadas-

\- Le recomendaría que se relaje, en 5 minutos más llegaremos a su destino-contestó el taxista con una risita burlona-

Mycroft se acomodó en el asiento tratando de relajarse y pensando en lo que haría en cuanto se abriera la puerta del carro, haciendo un mapa mental de la zona en la que se encontraba y hacía donde podía correr una vez que lograra escapar, aunque le hacían falta datos, no sabía si el taxista estaba armado y lo más seguro es que hubiera al menos una persona más que los recibiera al llegar a donde sea que lo estuvieran llevando, tal vez podría usar su paraguas como arma "_nota mental pedirle a Adam que diseñe un paraguas que pudiera servir de arma" _rió un poco para sus adentros, la idea le parecía ridícula.

El taxi finalmente paro en un callejón, al abrirse la puerta el mayor de los Holmes estaba a punto de soltar un golpe con el paraguas cuando éste fue detenido por la mano de alguien a quien había estado deseando ver desde hacia un tiempo, lo que aumentó aún más su sorpresa.

\- También me da gustó verte Mycroft –Greg se veía serio, no tenía la misma mirada de la última vez; relajada y amable, ahora se veía molesto y decepcionado- gracia Axel, déjanos solos te llamaré cuando terminemos para que lleves al Sr. Holmes a su casa.

\- Perdona el secuestro pero no es fácil acercarse a ti, llevo semanas intentándolo.

\- Eso es porque te la vives escondiéndote.

\- ¿Y puedes culparme? Tu jefe no deja de buscarnos, nos ve como una amenaza.

\- Y que esperabas si están poniendo a toda la población en su contra.

Lestrade lo miro por unos segundo antes de empezar a hablar

\- Sé que de Dimmock puedo esperar cualquier cosa, pero jamás pensé que tu pudieras actuar de una manera tan ruin.

\- ¿De que estás hablando? –Mycroft se veía confundido-

\- Por favor ¡sabes perfectamente de que estoy hablando! ¡De Sherlock! Me refiero a Sherlock ¿en dónde lo tienen? ¿qué han hecho con él?

\- ¿Y me lo preguntas tú? tu eres su mejor amigo, Sherlock y yo hace años que no nos dirigimos la palabra, hace mucho que no sé nada de él.

\- No me vengas con eso, Víctor esta hecho un loco, no lo encontramos por ningún lado y casualmente desapareció al mismo tiempo que la gente de tu jefe se llevo a Víctor, lo golpearon y lo tuvieron en la base por 4 dias, para después soltarlo, cuando llegó a su casa notó que Sherlock no había regresado a ella desde la última vez que se vieron, ahora dime, ¿que han hecho con él?

Mycroft palideció, lo sabía, una parte de él lo sabía pero no lo quería aceptar.

\- No lo sé –contestó en un tono más bajo de lo normal y se recargó en el taxi que tenía a sus espaldas- de verdad no lo sé.

Greg lo vio con una mezcla de desconfianza y sorpresa, al ver al mayor los Holmes asustado.

\- Creo que es posible que esté en la base, pero de verdad no lo sé –su mirada se encontraba perdida en el pavimento-

\- ¿No lo sabes? es posible que esté en la base y ¿no lo sabes?

Mycroft permaneció callado.

\- ¡Demonios Mycroft! Sé que tú y tu hermano no se llevaban bien, pero…

\- ¡No tuve nada que ver! ¿a caso crees que pondría a mi hermano en peligro? aun cuando no nos llevemos bien, jamás haría nada que lo pusiera en peligro, hubiera dado lo que fuera para que no lo encontraran –sin darse cuenta había levantado la voz- temía que lo encontraran –contesto ya un poco más bajo-

\- Mycroft ¿qué están haciendo con él? ¿qué sospechas que puedan estar haciendo con él?

El mayor de los Holmes tardo unos segundos antes de contestar.

\- La energía, así como los movimientos de los titanes se alimentan del cerebro de una persona viva, pero éste debe llenar ciertas características que por supuesto mi hermano cumple, yo nunca les hablé de él, siempre he tratado de mantenerlo en la sombra, pero el Mayor John Watson lo conocía puesto que estudiaron juntos por un breve tiempo, supongo que fue él quien lo propuso ya que es uno de los encargados de dicho proyecto, no he podido constatarlo porque no me han permitido entrar a ésa área, nadie puede acercarse a esa parte de la base, ni a los dormitorios y John me tiene completamente bloqueado, no he encontrado la forma de poderme comunicar con él.

\- Pero no entiendo, si al que querían realmente era a Sherlock ¿para que llevarse a Víctor también?

\- Para chantajearlo, seguro que lo amenazaron con torturar a Víctor si no les ayudaba.

\- Tenemos que sacarlo, Mycroft hemos encontrado cadáveres con el cerebro hecho pomada y me imagino que es gracias a dicho proyecto.

\- Esos cadáveres se encontraban así porque no eran aptos para el proyecto, con Sherlock es diferente, pero si pueden estarlo lastimando mucho y temo que termine con fatales consecuencias, el General está obsesionado con esos robots.

\- ¿Aun sigues pensando que estamos del mismo lado? Esta usando a los robots como pantalla, si, esta acabando con la criminalidad, pero mientras todos están distraídos con eso el General manda grandes grupos de militares a matar a mi gente y a todo aquel que nos preste ayuda o que nos apoye, ha matado a familias inocentes nada más porque creen en nosotros..

Mycroft lo vio con incredulidad.

\- Dimmock no haría eso, él solo quiere que ustedes se den cuenta de que estamos del mismo lado y que después de ver a los titanes en acción se hicieran a un lado.

Greg soltó una risa amarga.

\- Por lo que veo aún no me crees, aún no conoces bien al General, no importa con el tiempo verás quien tiene la razón, solo espero que no sea demasiado tarde.

Mycroft se sentía mareado por todo lo que acababa de escuchar, continuaba recargado en el taxi con la mirada perdida, escuchó que Greg le habló a Axel para que fuera por él.

Las miradas de ambos se cruzaron y sin darse cuenta Greg se fue acercando poco a poco, por primera vez había visto al hermano de su mejor amigo confundido y vulnerable, estaban ya demasiado cerca cuando en un susurro Greg se atrevió a hablar.

\- Por favor Mycroft abre los ojos .

Y sin pensarlo si quiera Lestrade le dio un rápido beso en los labios, había sido solo un ligero rose de labios, fue demasiado rápido, cuando Mycroft reaccionó Axel había llegado y Greg se encontraba ya a varios pasos de él.

* * *

Sherlock se veía demacrado, estaba un poco más delgado de lo habitual, tenía grandes ojeras bajo los ojos y se notaba sumamente cansado, John que no le había prestado mucha atención en los últimos días no lo había notado hasta ese momento, se preocupo al verlo así y sintió un nudo en la garganta, estaba a punto de insertar los cables cuando le hablo por primera vez en semanas.

\- ¿Estas bien?

\- Un poco cansado eso es todo, es solo que no he tenido un solo día de descanso, pero estoy bien.

\- ¿Haz comido?

\- Si mamá –contesto Sherlock con fastidio-

\- Sherlock no estés jugando, es en serio.

-Si, si he comido, tal vez no tan bien como te gustaría pero si lo he hecho, es solo que casi no me da hambre.

\- Hablaré con el General, necesitas descansar.

\- John estoy bien, vamos continua.

Muy a su pesar continuó insertando los cables, John no le quitaba la vista de encima al obstinado genio, y revisaba constantemente sus signos vitales, tres horas después notó que el ritmo cardiaco de Sherlock bajaba considerablemente, por lo que dio la orden de traer a los titanes de vuelta y parar la sesión, corrió a lado de Sherlock para quitarle los cables quien en ese momento se desvaneció y notó que estaba ardiendo en fiebre, mando traer una camilla y lo llevaron a una pequeña clínica que se encontraba dentro de la base, rápidamente comenzaron a atenderlo.

El General no tardó en pedir explicaciones por haber parado la sesión, pero al escuchar que su genio estaba en estado grave se tranquilizó, aunque también exigió que se buscara a alguien que lo supliera cuando éste no pudiera cumplir con su parte, con lo que John salió de su oficina furioso, claro como si fuera tan fácil, pero no quería perder más tiempo con el General, necesitaba saber como se encontraba Sherlock.

Una vez que lograron estabilizarlo y que vieron que comenzaba a haber mejoría en el menor de los Holmes, éste fue enviado a una habitación privada dentro de la misma clínica en donde continuaría siendo atendido, John se había ofrecido a hacer las veces de enfermero y no se había separado de su lado, checando constantemente su temperatura ya que aunque la fiebre había cedido temía que pudiera regresar.

Cuando Sherlock abrió los ojos vio a John sentado en un pequeño sillón que estaba a su lado, estaba leyendo, pero por el estado en el que se encontraba podía notar que casi no había dormido, ni comido y que no se había separado de su lado ni un solo instante.

\- ¿Acaso has estado aquí todo el tiempo?

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? –contestó John ignorando la pregunta-

\- Débil, tengo sed, siento la boca seca.

\- Permíteme –John le acercó un vaso con agua con un popote- toma un poco, no demasiada, solo un poco.

Cuando John estaba por retirarle el vaso sintió la mano de Sherlock sobre la suya, lo que hizo que lo hizo temblar.

\- Gracias por cuidarme.

John esbozó un pequeña sonrisa a manera de respuesta, Sherlock retiró su mano y el militar lamentó su ausencia.

\- Mentí

\- ¿perdón?

\- El primer día que nos vimos en la base, mentí

John no tenía ni idea de a que se refería Sherlock, pero el recuerdo de ese encuentro no le había parecido muy grato.

\- Siempre quise que te acercaras a hablarme, no sé porque pero me causabas mucha curiosidad, de verdad quería conocerte, pero nunca te atreviste a acercarte y luego yo empecé a salir con Víctor, lo que dije aquel día fue solo porque estaba enojado, jamás me hubiera burlado de ti, lo siento.

John sintió como una onda cálida inundaba su cuerpo, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía como un completo estúpido por no haber tenido el valor de hablarle en el pasado.

\- esta bien Sherlock, no importa, por ahora descansa que todavía estás muy débil.

antes de cerrar los ojos Sherlock le dio un ligero apretón a la mano del militar que aún sostenía el vaso con agua, para después caer profundamente dormido.


	10. Un sueño hecho realidad

**Un sueño hecho realidad**

Después de una semana Sherlock regresó a su habitación, de cualquier forma el doctor recomendó que descansara por una semana más, Dimmock insistía en reanudar la labor con los titanes, pero Adam y el Mayor Watson se negaron rotundamente, no continuarían hasta que Sherlock estuviera completamente recuperado.

John debía regresar a trabajar en la base, había perdido varios días al estar cuidando de Sherlock, pero en cuanto se desocupaba iba a la habitación de éste para revisar que se encontrara bien y pasar un rato a su lado, ya que el genio se quejaba de estar aburrido, por supuesto que además para el militar era un hermoso pretexto para poder verlo, en algunas ocasiones tenían interminables discusiones sobre los hábitos alimenticios de Sherlock, pero aún cuando acabaran peleados John siempre salía con una sonrisa en la boca por haber estado con él, además de que terminaba logrando que el Señor "no tengo hambre" acabara por comer aunque fuera un poco.

Durante esos días Mycroft había logrado ponerse en comunicación con John.

\- Mayor Watson sé perfectamente que el genio gracias al cual los titanes se mueven es mi hermano, así que déjese de tonterías y permítame verlo, sé que acaba de salir de la clínica y necesito cerciorarme de que se encuentra bien, espero pueda entenderlo se trata de mi hermano y estoy preocupado.

A Sherlock no le causó mucha gracia la visita de su hermano, aunque en el fondo una parte de él se alegraba, tenían 5 años de no verse y pensaba en Mycroft como un pomposo, entrometido, antipático, sabe lo todo insufrible y sin embargo lo admiraba, pero eso era algo que jamás aceptaría.

\- ¿Que haces aquí?

\- Quería estar seguro de que te encontrabas bien –Mycroft se sentía aliviado al ver a su hermano con tan buen semblante, al menos con el mejor semblante que uno puede tener después de haber estado internado por varios días-

\- ¿En serio? ¿desde cuando te importa lo que me ocurra?

\- Sabes que siempre me preocupo por ti.

\- Entrometerte en mi vida y preocupación no es lo mismo Mycroft –su hermano rodó los ojos- ¿cuándo te enteraste?

\- ¿De que habías estado grave? Una hora después de que te trasladaron a la clínica, de que estabas aquí unos días antes de que eso ocurriera.

\- Te has vuelto lento, muy lento.

\- Desde el día en que el General Dimmock anunció que los titanes estaban listos para salir a las calles sospeche que eras tú quien lo estaba haciendo posible, pero no le tenían permitida la entrada a ésta área a nadie, ni siquiera a mi y terminé por confirmarlo cuando tu amigo Gregory Lestrade habló conmigo.

\- ¿Viste a Greg? –Sherlock abrió grande los ojos-

\- Quería saber sobre tu paradero, pensó que tal vez yo tendría una pista al respecto, me contó que no han dejado de buscarte y por supuesto sospechan que te encuentras aquí, al parecer tu novio se esta volviendo loco al no saber nada de ti.

\- Víctor –pronunció su nombre con un poco de tristeza- ¿sabes algo de él? ¿sabes si está bien?

-Supongo que si, ya que tu amigo no mencionó lo contrario, lo único es que al parecer está muy preocupado.

\- ¿Me imagino que no hay forma de que te pongas en contacto con Greg?

\- Es una broma ¿verdad?, porque habría de querer ponerme en contacto con él –aunque en el fondo deseaba que eso fuera posible- además al parecer se la pasa escondiéndose, si lo vi fue porque él me buscó y solo porque quería saber de ti, pero no estoy seguro de que vaya a volver a ponerse en contacto conmigo, estoy de parte del enemigo ¿lo recuerdas? –dijo eso último con una risita burlona-

\- Si llegaras a verlo solo dile que estoy bien y que le diga a Víctor que ya no tiene que preocuparse por mi –lo dijo en tono serio y tal vez un poco ¿preocupado?-

Pese a que tenían mucho de no verse ni hablarse, Mycroft conocía bien a su hermano y sabía que algo le estaba pasando, esa ultima frase y el tono en el que la había dicho no le sonó muy romántica, además desvió su mirada mientras lo decía.

* * *

Después de que Mycroft se fue Sherlock se había quedado muy pensativo, sabía que debía tomar una decisión, sabía lo que quería pero estaba preocupado.

John había ido a visitar al menor de los Holmes poco después de que terminara la visita de Mycroft, era su último día de descanso y pensaba que tal vez le haría bien salir a caminar un poco, encontró a Sherlock sentado sobre la cama, recargado en la pared, abrazando sus piernas y con la cabeza entre las rodillas, se negaba a salir y apenas si le dirigía la palabra, había sido cortante y algo grosero.

\- Ya veo que no estás de humor, solo pensé que te haría bien salir a tomar aire, descansa que mañana tenemos trabajo que hacer –el tono de John había sido aspero y salió dando un azote de puerta, lo que hizo que Sherlock volteara a ver hacia esa dirección, recordó la última vez que John realmente se había enojado con él, lo que le había costado semanas de no hablarse, sabía que en esa ocasión lo había puesto celoso, no había sido su intención y sin embargo había sucedido y él también se había enojado con John, había mencionado la posibilidad de que encerraran a su novio en prisión, aun así él hecho de que el militar le hubiera dejado de hablar le afecto, no debía, pero le afecto y no quería que eso volviera a suceder, sin embargo no podía evitar ser quien era, quien siempre hacía enojar a todo el mundo, solo unos cuantos lo soportaban-

John suponía que el mal humor de Sherlock se debía a la visita de su hermano, Sherlock comúnmente solía ser soberbio y antisocial y se ponía bastante difícil cuando estaba aburrido, pero en ésta ocasión lo había notado más cerrado de lo normal y ni siquiera le había querido dar la cara, una parte de su mente le decía que tal vez Mycroft le había llevado noticias de Víctor o tal vez Sherlock había recordado a Víctor, lo que había hecho que el Mayor tuviera un ataque de celos y fue precisamente por eso por lo que había salido de la habitación del genio azotando la puerta.

Sherlock pasó el resto de la tarde con la cabeza enterrada entre las rodillas, no se había dado cuenta de cuanto tiempo había pasado, ni de que alguien había entrado a su habitación y había puesto una charola con un plato de sopa y otro de carne y verduras sobre la mesa, de repente escuchó una voz conocida que lo sacó de sus cavilaciones

\- ¡¿Aún no has cenado!?

Sherlock levantó la vista sorprendido, no se había dado cuenta de que John había entrado y habría jurado que no lo vería sino hasta el día siguiente.

\- Esto ya se enfrió, no me importa que estés de mal humor, no me importa que te enojes y me dejes de hablar, pero tienes que comer, mañana es un día difi…..

John no pudo terminar de hablar, Sherlock se había parado de la cama de forma impulsiva, había tomado el rostro de John entre sus manos y lo estaba besando, era un beso apasionado, John estaba sorprendido, no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, "_seguro Sherlock me habrá aventado un zapato, caí desmayado y estoy alucinando ¡ _por supuesto_!"_, no había otra explicación, ¿porque habría Sherlock de besarlo después de todo?, él había soñado con eso desde la primera vez que había visto a ese hermoso genio loco, de mal carácter y del cual estaba profundamente enamorado, pero sabía que era algo que jamás sucedería, o al menos eso creía.

Sherlock lamía y daba pequeñas mordidas al labio inferior de John, _"Dios sus labios, no puedo creer lo suaves que son" _éste termino por dejarse llevar no creyendo aún en su suerte y separó un poco los labios para permitir el acceso, la lengua de Sherlock entro de inmediato explorado la boca del militar, _"esos hermosos labios que tanto he admirado, están sobre los mios y aún me parece que estoy soñando, pero si es un sueño o si estoy inconsciente no quiero despertar" _una de las manos de Sherlock bajo a la cintura del Mayor con la finalidad de acercarlo más a él, mientras que éste último posó sus manos en el cabeza del pelinegro, enterrado sus dedos entre esos rizos oscuros que desde hacia mucho quería tocar, el beso se había convertido en una lucha por el control lleno de deseo, John podía sentir el cabello suave entre sus dedos, aspirar el aroma acanelado de Sherlock y saborear el dulce sabor del hombre más joven, Sherlock nunca antes había sentido una pasión igual, era un deseo irracional por probar todo de John, por sentirlo, por tenerlo, por hacerlo suyo.

Tanto Sherlock como John comenzaron a desabotonar la camisa del otro, luchando por quitarse la camisa mutuamente y una vez que lo hicieron y sin dejar de besarse se tumbaron sobre la cama, poco a poco pasaron a besos un poco más dulces y comenzaron las caricias, Sherlock hacía movimientos circulares con su dedo índice en uno de los pezones del Mayor, mientras éste acariciaba la espalda de su amante, el pelinegro rompió el beso y pasó a desabotonar el pantalón del militar, en cuestión de segundos lo había dejado completamente desnudo, pasando después a desnudarse también él, se recostó junto a John y tomándolo por la cadera lo acercó a él para que sus miembros se tocaran, por lo que el militar gimió ante la sensación, Sherlock comenzó a rozar ligeramente el miembro del militar con el suyo, eran movimientos suaves y lentos, mientras daba pequeños pellizcos a el pezón izquierdo de John y besaba su cuello, éste se sentía embriagado por la atención, los dedos de Sherlock eran hábiles, sabían donde tocar, sabían como hacerlo enloquecer, poco a poco el genio comenzó a dar pequeñas mordidas, besos y lamidas al cuerpo de John quien estaba perdiendo la cordura.

Sherlock acomodó a John boca arriba y se montó encima de él sin dejar caer completamente su cuerpo sobre el militar, con una de sus manos tomó las muñecas de John y las sostuvo por encima de su cabeza, volvió a besar a John en la boca y con la otra mano acariciaba el miembro del Mayor quien gimió en la boca de Sherlock, éste a su vez sonrió complacido, Sherlock hacia pequeños movimientos circulares con la palma de su mano a los testículos de John, la boca de Sherlock comenzó a bajar por el cuello pasando por su pecho y su mano derecha soltó las muñecas de John aunque éste dejó sus manos justo donde el pelinegro las había dejado, el genio arrastró su lengua hasta el ombligo del militar, para éste momento éste último había perdido toda voluntad, prácticamente estaba a la merced de Sherlock, su mano derecha fue hasta el pene del militar y comenzó a subir y bajar por el mismo deteniéndose de vez en cuando en el glande, el cual rozaba con la yema de sus dedos aprovechando el líquido pre-seminal que comenzaba a salir, Sherlock bajo su lengua un poco más y con la punta de ésta comenzó a jugar con el glande de John quien lanzó un grito de placer, la lengua del menor de los Holmes jugaba con el pene, John estaba empapado en sudor y no paraba de gemir, poco a poco bajo a sus testículos y los lamió como si de un delicioso manjar se tratase.

Las manos de Sherlock fueron a las piernas de John, separándolas y levantándolas un poco para que sus pies tocaran la cama, el genio bajo su boca a los glúteos del Mayor besándolos y lamiéndolos, sus manos separaron gentilmente las nalgas de John, de ésta forma Sherlock acercó su lengua al ano y comenzó a hacer pequeños círculos con la punta de ésta a su alrededor, eran movimientos suaves, John llevó sus manos a la cara, eso era una deliciosa tortura y lo único que podía pensar era en que quería a Sherlock dentro, éste último comenzó a introducir de manera delicada su lengua dentro del ano de John quien tuvo que taparse la boca para no gritar demasiado alto, la habitación de Sherlock estaba bastante alejada de las de los demás y no tenía vecinos viviendo en los cuartos de los lados, pero aun así alguien podría escucharlos, la lengua de Sherlock entraba y salia cada vez más rápido del ano de John.

\- Por favor Sherlock, por favor, te quiero dentro, te quiero dentro ya –consiguió decir el militar con un hilo de voz-

Sherlock paró y subió hasta la boca del Mayor para besarlo.

\- ¿Estas seguro? No tenemos que hacerlo, puedo solo masturbarte si lo deseas, no tenemos que hacer esto ahora.

\- Sherlock si no lo haces te voy a dar un golpe –contestó John con las pupilas dilatadas-

Sherlock rió un poco, metió a la boca uno de sus dedos y lo dejó cubierto de saliva, posteriormente comenzó a besar a John mientras introducía dicho dedo por su ano, el militar se estremeció ante la invasión pero no hizo ningún gesto de dolor, después de que su dedo comenzara a entrar y salir sin ninguna resistencia Sherlock introdujo uno más, el genio estaba disfrutando el interior tibio y apretado de John, posteriormente un tercer dedo se unió, el pelinegro no dejo de besar a John en ningún momento y cuando sintió que John estaba lo suficientemente dilatado se separó un momento de él, lleno su mano de saliva la que frotó en su propio pene para que la penetración fuera un poco más fácil, levantó las piernas de John hasta ponerlas en sus hombros y de esa manera poco a poco empezó a penetrarlo, atento siempre a cada gesto y cada reacción del militar, cuando finalmente estuvo adentro por completo se agacho un poco para preguntarle si se encontraba bien.

\- Mejor que nunca, sigue por favor, pero te advierto que no estoy seguro de aguantar mucho.

\- No te preocupes, creo que yo tampoco lo haré –contestó Sherlock con una ligera sonrisa y una mirada boba hacia el militar-

El menor de los Holmes comenzó a moverse poco a poco, iba con un ritmo lento aunque su cuerpo le pedía más, pero no quería venirse demasiado pronto y dejar insatisfecho al Mayor, apoyo las manos al lado del cuerpo de john y se agacho un poco para que el pene del militar quedara en medio y sintiera el roce de los dos cuerpos, poco a poco fue aumentando la velocidad y de vez en cuando bajaba a el rostro de John para besarlo, los movimientos comenzaron a ser cada vez más rápidos y agitados, rosando en cada estocada la próstata del militar, para éstos momentos ni a John ni a Sherlock les importaba ya si alguien los escuchaba, ambos gemían y gritaban el nombre del otro hasta que ambos se corrieron casi al mismo tiempo.

Temblando aún por el orgasmo Sherlock bajo las piernas de John de sus hombros y se dejó caer a un lado del Mayor abrazando rápidamente el cuerpo de éste último, no quería perder el contacto con el cuerpo de quien acababa de ser suyo, John correspondió al abrazo pues tampoco quería estar alejado del genio.

Después de tomar algo de aliento se besaron un poco e intercambiaron caricias tiernas, se dieron un baño y John obligó al genio a comer un poco, la comida estaba helada pero en definitiva tenía que comer y si estaba fría era por no haberla comido cuando se la llevaron, en ésta ocasión Sherlock no puso mucha resistencia.

Sherlock estaba acostado completamente adormilado mientras John empezó a vestirse.

\- John ¿qué haces? –preguntó Sherlock con los ojos a medio cerrar y la voz ronca-

\- Me estoy vistiendo Sherlock, tengo que irme a dormir, mañana tenemos que estar temprano en la bodega E.

\- ¿Me vas a dejar dormir solo? –preguntó el genio en tono ofendido-

\- Sherlock no seas niño –contesto John riendo y viendo al menor de los Holmes con ternura-

\- Quédate a dormir conmigo.

\- Sherlock…..

\- Vamos John tu dormitorio esta al final del pasillo tres pisos más arriba, bien puedes levantarte 5 minutos más temprano e irte a tu habitación a bañarte y cambiarte, o bien… -el genio abrió bien los ojos y un extraño brillos salió de ellos- podrías bañarte aquí conmigo –diciendo esto último con un tono insinuante-

\- Sherlock si me baño contigo no vamos a llegar a trabajar y nos van a venir a buscar –John sonreía-

Sherlock bufó.

\- Bueno por lo menos quédate a dormir –el menor de los Holmes comenzó a dar pequeños golpecitos con su mano al colchón indicándole a john que se acostara a su lado-

John por supuesto no tenía fuerzas, ni tampoco quería contradecir al genio, así que solo sonrió, puso la alarma de su reloj 5 minutos antes de lo habitual, se volvió a desvestir y se acostó junto a Sherlock, quien inmediatamente se acurruco a su lado pegando su frente al pecho del mayor, éste último lo abrazó y aspiro el delicioso aroma de su cabello unos segundos antes de caer dormido.

* * *

**Comentarios:**

**ro: **Es un verdadero placer recibir tus comentarios, me alegra que te siga gustando y ya veremos a ver que tal le va a Víctor, que la verdad me haz dado ideas muy interesantes


	11. Decisiones

**Decisiones**

Al día siguiente, justo cuando John estaba a punto de salir de la habitación de Sherlock, éste le habló.

\- ¿Hayden? –John lo vio sin saber a que se refería- ¿es Hayden?

John sonrió al entender lo que Sherlock quería decir.

\- No, no es Hayden y ya te dije que no te lo voy a decir.

\- ¡Oh, vamos John! ¿Ni siquiera después de lo de anoche?, ¿no merezco saberlo aun después de pasar una noche juntos?

\- ¿Acaso lo hiciste solo para que te dijera mi segundo nombre? –preguntó John enarcando una ceja-

\- No bueno, obviamente no, pero….. pensé que ya me había ganado el derecho de saberlo.

John soltó una carcajada y beso al genio loco en los labios antes de salir de su habitación.

Sherlock se asomo al pasillo y le gritó a John mientras éste se encaminaba a las escaleras.

\- ¡Harris! ¡es Harris!

\- No –contestó John riendo- y ya vete a bañar y desayuna bien, te veo en la bodega.

Durante las horas en la bodega ambos actuaban como si no hubiera pasado nada, aunque de vez en cuando y si nadie estaba prestando atención, solían enviarse alguna que otra miradita tierna, las sesiones se habían bajado a 5 horas por día, a veces y si era sumamente necesario podían llegar a ser 7 pero siempre y cuando tuviera un receso en el medio, también se había dispuesto que hubieran 2 días de descanso a la semana, intercambiando en cada semana los días a descansar para que los criminales no se confiaran.

El General no estaba nada complacido con dichas decisiones, pero mientras no hubiera ningún otro genio que se pudiera turnar con Sherlock no le quedaba más remedio que cuidar de éste, no se podían dar el lujo de perderlo y menos con lo bien que estaban saliendo las cosas.

Mycroft procuraba ir al menos una vez por semana a visitar a su hermano, aun cuando solo pelearan, le interesaba saber que se encontraba bien, parecería ridículo pero se sentía mejor después de verlo, mucho más tranquilo.

John iba todas las noches al cuarto de Sherlock y se aseguraba de que cenara bien o por lo menos que cenara algo, después de eso venía la parte favorita de ambos, una deliciosa sesión de besos y caricias que, en muchas ocasiones y si no estaban demasiado cansados llegaba a más.

John aún no podía creer el momento que estaba viviendo, el tener a Sherlock a su lado, el poder tocarlo, besarlo y acariciarlo como muchas veces había soñado, le gustaba enterrar sus dedos en el cabello del genio, tocar sus hermosos pómulos y besar eso carnosos labios, amaba dar pequeñas mordidas por su largo cuello y escuchar la respiración agitada de Sherlock mientras lo hacia, acariciar esos aterciopelados pezones y pasar su lengua sobre ellos era todo un deleite, pero cuando lo penetraba, cuando estaba completamente enterrado en el cuerpo del genio y lo escuchaba gemir y pronunciar su nombre suplicando por más sabía que no podía haber nada mejor, excepto sentirlo a él dentro cuando intercambiaban lugares, ni Sherlock ni él habían vuelto a pasar una noche solos otra vez.

* * *

Eran pasadas de la media noche cuando Mycroft iba llegando a su casa, había tenido una reunión de última hora con el grupo de los intelectuales quienes no estaban nada de acuerdo con algunas decisiones tomadas por el General, acababa de imponer toque de queda, había aumentado los impuestos y cada vez los tomaba menos en cuenta, cuando habían sido ellos quienes le brindaran todo el apoyo que necesitaba al momento de desterrar al gobierno anterior, sabían también que su familia se encontraba habitando en una de las mansiones pertenecientes al gobierno de Hamilton y por supuesto ya habían cuestionamientos sobre sus "buenas" intenciones.

Los intelectuales le había dicho a Mycroft que iban a deslindarse del gobierno del General y que había una gran fracción de su ejercito que pensaban seguirlos, pues si bien estaba dando un golpe duro contra la delincuencia, también lo era que sus intenciones eran dudosas y que la población iba a sufrir las consecuencias.

Mycroft les comentó también que Dimmock ya casi no buscaba su consejo y que de hecho pocas veces seguía alguno que le hubiera dado, ahora se apoyaba mucho más en un pequeño grupo que estaba formado con militares y empresarios.

Se sentía exhausto tanto física como mentalmente, cuando prendió la luz de la sala se sobresalto al ver el cuerpo de un hombre sentado en el suelo y apoyado contra la pared, no podía ver su rostro porque lo tenía enterrado entre sus rodillas y al parecer se había quedado dormido, pero tenía una clara idea de quien podía tratarse.

Con la contera del paraguas Mycroft tocó el hombro del Caballero que se encontraba en el piso, al levantar la vista pudo confirmar sus sospechas, Gregory Lestrade se veía cansado y tenía una clara expresión de dolor en el rostro, estaba sucio y se notaba que no había comido nada en días, al ver a Mycroft sonrió levemente y le extendió un fólder azul que llevaba en la mano, el cual tomó y dejo en una mesita que estaba a un costado.

\- ¿Cómo entraste? –pregunto el mayor de los Holmes con suavidad, no era un reclamo, solo tenía curiosidad-

\- Desde el techo me descolgué a la venta del baño de tu recamara, la cual tenías ligeramente abierta, suerte que en Londres todo el mundo va a la carrera y difícilmente se dan cuenta de lo que pasa a su alrededor.

Mycroft se agacho para quedar a la misma altura que Greg, en ese momento notó que estaba herido, tenía el brazo derecho manchado de sangre seca pegado a su cuerpo y la marca de un roce de bala en el.

\- Greg, tenemos que ir a un hospital.

\- No es nada, solo ha sido un roce, además no puedo ir a ningún hospital.

\- Te lo tienen que curar, se puede infectar…..

\- No, me están buscando, esta herida me la hizo la gente de tu jefe, no podría pisar un hospital sin que se enteraran, es obvio que me quieren muerto.

La simple idea de pensar en Greg muerto le había helado la sangre al Consejero del General.

\- Estoy bien, solo he venido a traerte ese fólder, es muy peligroso que me encuentren con el y es importante que tú lo leas….solo me gustaría pedirte si no es mucha molestia que me permitas lavarme la herida y si pudieras darme algo de comer te lo agradecería mucho, te prometo que después de eso me voy.

\- No puedes irte así, necesitas descansar –Mycroft ayudó a Greg a ponerse de pie- quítate esa ropa y metete a bañar, ahora te presto una playera y algún pants, creo que pueden quedarte un poco grandes pero será mientras meto tu ropa a lavar y secar, por mientras te prepararé algo para que cenes cuando salgas del baño.

Greg vio a Mycroft con expresión agradecida, pero no pudo evitar bromear para soltar algo de tensión y tal vez en el camino tentar el terreno.

\- ¿No será que lo que quieres es verme desnudo? –lo dijo con expresión picara y cerrando un ojo, se rió un poco al ver que Mycroft se sonrojaba-

\- No digas tonterías –dijo evadiendo la mirada de Greg- pero mi conciencia no me permitiría dejarte ir en esas condiciones.

\- Descuida, solo bromeaba –contestó sin quitarle la mirada de encima a Mycroft, notando lo nervioso que éste se encontraba-

\- Pues parece que ya sabes donde está el baño y por ende mi recamara, pero te acompaño para prestarte algo de ropa.

En cuanto Gregory se metió a bañar el mayor de los Holmes se apresuró a preparar una pasta con vegetales y puso a calentar el sobrante que tenía en el refrigerador de un quiche de jamón y queso.

Una vez que Lestrade terminó de cenar Mycroft curó lo mejor que pudo su brazo, lo vendo y le dio unas pastillas para el dolor y antibióticos que le habían sobrado de una vez que había estado enfermo de la garganta, Greg solo se dejaba hacer sin dejar de ver de soslayo al mayor de los Holmes quien estaba sentado frente a él.

\- ¿Que hay en ese sobre?

\- Son datos de cuentas de prestanombres de Dimmock en el extranjero, en las que empresarios tanto nacionales como internacionales le han depositado una gran cantidad de dinero a cambio de favores, así como algunos planes y estrategias para matarnos a mi y a mi gente, pero por lo que es muy importante que ese sobre esté a salvo es porque vienen nombres de personas que nos han brindado su apoyo o que confían en nosotros, esa información la interceptó un informante antes de que llegara a manos del General, planea matar a toda esa gente y ponerla de ejemplo para que nadie más piense en levantarse en su contra.

Mycroft suspiró audiblemente y llevo ambas manos a su rostro.

\- Tengo que llevarles esa información a mi grupo de intelectuales.

\- Mycroft la vida de muchas personas corre peligro.

\- Lo sé…¿confías en mi? Es evidente que si porque de lo contrario no me habrías traído tan importante información.

\- Por supuesto.

\- Bien, entonces te pido que lo sigas haciendo, ellos (los intelectuales) también están pensando en abandonar a Dimmock, eso para él tal vez ahora mismo ya no es tan importante, pero poco más de la mitad de su ejercito están planeando hacer lo mismo y creo que ésta información puede ayudar a consolidar dichas decisiones y a tomar acciones legales en su contra.

Un brillo de ilusión se dibujo en el rostro de Greg, si las cosas eran realmente como Mycroft le había dicho habían grandes esperanzas para su país.

\- Por cierto, he estado viendo a Sherlock.

\- ¿En serio? –Greg había abierto muy grande los ojos- y ¿cómo está? ¿está bien? Por favor dime que está bien.

\- Esta….bien –contesto Mycroft con media sonrisa en los labios-

\- ¿Por qué esa pausa?

Mycroft suspiró y le explicó a Lestrade todo lo que había sucedido con Sherlock, lo grave que había estado, lo difícil que había sido para él poder ponerse en contacto con John y como por fin había logrado verlo y que ya se encontraba fuera de peligro.

\- Me alegra saber que ya está bien, Víctor podrá estar más tranquilo, ojalá nunca se encuentre en su camino al Mayor Watson porque lo va a matar, o al menos de una buena golpiza no se salva.

\- El Mayor no es una mala persona, aunque actuó mal no lo niego, pero al parecer cuida bastante bien de mi hermano –por supuesto el Mayor de los Holmes sospechaba que podía haber algo entre el Mayor y su hermano, pero tampoco se atrevía a asegurarlo- y por lo que veo se han hecho muy cercanos….Por cierto, Sherlock me pido que te dijera, si es que tenía oportunidad de verte, que le hagas saber a Víctor que YA NO tiene que preocuparse por él –por supuesto Greg no pudo evitar notar el énfasis en el "YA NO", por lo que volteo a ver a Mycroft de forma interrogante, éste solo solo suspiró y volteó a ver a otro lado-

Después de unos segundos en silencio, Greg volvió a hablar.

\- Gracias Mycroft, de verdad muchas gracias, no sé como agradecértelo –el aludido lo volteó a ver y sonrió ligeramente- ¿crees que mi ropa ya esté?

\- Creo que ya salió de la lavadora, pero hay que meterla en la secadora, no te la puedes poner húmeda, además no creo que sea buena idea que salgas, me parece que lo mejor que podrías hacer es quedarte, aquí nadie te va a buscar y me parece que te hace falta descansar, al menos quédate hasta que tu herida sane, arriba tengo un cuarto de visitas, te puedes quedar ahí.

\- No puedo hacerlo, ya abuse demasiado de tu amabilidad.

\- Por favor Greg, no voy a estar tranquilo si te vas así, solo quédate unos días, sé que seguro tendrás muchas cosas que hacer, pero unos días de descanso te vendrían bien, y creo que necesitarás energías para lo que se viene.

Greg sonrió y tomo el rostro de Mycroft con una de sus manos y con el dedo pulgar acarició la mejilla del Consejero del General, quien tembló ligeramente.

\- Gracias –después de decir eso Greg acercó sus labios a la boca del mayor de los Holmes y le dio un beso suave-

Fue solo un beso, un beso dulce y tierno, cuando Greg se separó observo el rostro de Mycroft que lo veía de forma embelesada, ambos sonrieron y el intelectual le mostró a Greg la habitación en la que dormiría dejándolo solo para que pudiera descansar.

* * *

**Comentarios:**

Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que se toman la molestia de leer y comentar

**Rebel Omega: **Gracias por tus comentarios, siempre me alegra leerlos y además me inspiran, un beso nena y mucha suerte


	12. Conspiración

**Conspiración **

En lo que iba de la semana Mycroft se había reunido con los intelectuales todas las noches, se reunían en la casa de uno de ellos y hablaban sobre los planes para quitar al General del poder, no iba a ser fácil, nada fácil, obviamente iba a tener que ser por la fuerza y presentando acción legal contra él, pero las cosas no estaban tan mal después de todo, pues para sorpresa de Mycroft estaban siendo apoyados por la Unión Europea, en particular por Alemania, todo esto en completo secreto obviamente.

Mycroft les presento las pruebas que Greg le había entregado, lo único que no les había mostrado era la lista de personas que corrían peligro, confiaba en ellos, pero aun así pensó que era mejor mantener esa lista en secreto, aunque claro les habló de ella, les dijo que tenía en su poder el nombre de personas inocentes a las que Dimmock pensaba ejecutar solo por apoyar o creer en los rebeldes, la gran mayoría ni siquiera les habían prestado ayuda, pero creían en Lestrade y con eso bastaba para que el General quisiera deshacerse de ellos.

La presentación de dichos documentos había puesto de muy buen humor a los intelectuales, pues cada vez tenían más pruebas en contra de Dimmock, le pidieron a Mycroft que si podía ponerse en contacto con Lestrade, pues querían hablar con él y convencerlo de unir fuerzas, ellos no sabían que en ese momento Greg se encontraba en casa del mayor de los Holmes, por lo que Mycroft les dijo que haría lo posible, no se atrevía a asegurarles nada ya que primero necesitaba hablar con Greg.

Greg llevaba poco más de una semana en casa de Mycroft se encontraba muy cómodo y le encantaba estar cerca del Consejero del General aun cuando casi no lo veía, pues Mycroft se iba muy temprano y llegaba muy tarde, pero no le importaba porque esos pocos momentos en los que compartían una taza de té valían oro, acepto la invitación de los intelectuales, pues si Mycroft decía que era seguro él le creía, tenía fe ciega en el intelectual, pero también le había dicho que al día siguiente se iría, necesitaba ver a su gente, estaba preocupado por ellos, quería saber como estaban y organizarlos, para Mycroft no fue agradable saber que Greg se iría, pero no haría nada para detenerlo, ya que sabía que era lo correcto.

Al llegar a la reunión con los intelectuales Greg iba disfrazado, no por ellos sino porque no podían verlo salir de casa de Mycroft, tal vez nadie estuviera vigilando pero por si las dudas, en la reunión se encontraba vía internet el Canciller de Alemania y el Presidente de la Unión Europea, además de sus representantes en la República Británica. Algo que llamó mucho la atención de Mycroft fue la presencia de Adam Ackland el diseñador de los titanes, cosa que en un principio lo hizo desconfiar.

Pero una vez que empezó a hablar se dio cuenta de que estaba de su lado, Adam explicó que ni él ni su grupo de expertos confiaban ya en el General y que éste estaba empecinado en aprender a manejar a los titanes, estaba claro que pretendía hacerse cargo de ellos.

\- Al menos una vez a la semana está metido en la cabina viendo como el Mayor y yo nos hacemos cargo, y en dos ocasiones llamó a estado de emergencia, por lo que Sherlock tuvo que regresar a la bodega y trabajar por tres horas más, lo más curioso del asunto es que en ambas ocasiones el Mayor Watson había salido a cumplir alguna orden dada por gente del General y lo peor de todo es que la orden no era de capturar, sino de matar, el General nos aseguró que se trataba de contrabandistas y secuestradores, pero honestamente yo creo que eran civiles o rebeldes, solo nos presentó los nombres y las direcciones pero nunca nos enseño alguna especie de orden por la que se les estuviera buscando, lo cierto es que comienzo a arrepentirme de haber diseñado a los titanes, porque todo esta muy sospechoso y me parece que el General comienza a verlos como un arma de uso personal.

Greg también expuso lo que él su gente sabían y por lo que habían pasado, a los intelectuales les llamó mucho la atención el carisma y la elocuencia de Lestrade y le aseguraron que en cuanto se diera el levantamiento una de las primeras cosas que harían sería protegerlos, pero que necesitaban que difundiera entre sus partidarios lo que iba a suceder pues iban a necesitar de toda la ayuda posible.

* * *

La reunión había sido un éxito por lo que Greg y Mycroft regresaron muy contentos a la casa del segundo, Mycroft descansaba al día siguiente así que podía dormir hasta tarde, por lo que decidieron celebrar abriendo una botella de whisky y bebieron un poco, al cabo de una hora y sin darse cuenta de cómo había ocurrido, Greg y Mycroft estaban sentados en el sofá abrazados y fundidos en un acalorado beso

\- ¿Te gustaría ir a mi habitación?

\- Por supuesto –contestó Greg con una sonrisa-

Tras cerrar la puerta y después de otro beso cargado de deseo, ambos se desvistieron rápidamente, Greg tomo a Mycroft por la cintura acercándose a él hasta dejar sus cuerpos pegados, empezó a besarlo en el cuello y el Consejero comenzó a respirar con dificultad, poco a poco Lestrade lo fue guiando a la cama, donde se recostaron quedando Greg encima del mayor de los Holmes, Greg volvió a atrapar sus labios invadiendo su boca y haciendo que sus miembros se pusieran cada vez más duros y calientes.

Lestrade rozaba con sus labios el cuello del mayor de los Holmes, dando pequeños besos, le gustaba trazar un camino por todo el largo de su cuello con la lengua, su mano derecha estaba entretenida en el pezón de Mycroft dando suaves pellizcos y haciéndolo gemir, poco a poco la necesidad de más se iba apoderando de ambos.

Greg daba pequeñas mordidas por el hombro de Mycroft y bajaba por su brazo, en donde en un momento de desesperación la mordida fue un poco más intensa, pero a Mycroft parecía no importarle, cualquier cosa que le hiciera Greg era bien recibida.

Greg se separó y comenzó a lamer el abdomen de Mycroft, bajando poco a poco hasta llegar a su miembro, con la punta de la lengua hacia movimientos circulares por todo el rededor del glande, mientras que su mano subía y bajaba a ritmo lento por el pene, Mycroft gemía cada vez más fuerte, finalmente Greg metió de lleno el pene de Mycroft en su boca, quería saborearlo, sentir su esencia en ese liquido pre-seminal que comenzaba a gotear, llevando el pene dentro y fuera de su boca mientras acariciaba sus testículos con la otra mano.

Cuando Mycroft encontró un poco de aliento habló con la respiración entrecortada.

\- Greg en el primer cajón…de….o Dios….de….la cómoda…..tengo una botella de aceite para el cuerpo…..que….que creo que podría…que podría…..servir.

Greg sonrió y al instante se alejó del cuerpo de Mycroft, fue por el aceite y se puso un poco en su mano la cual froto por su miembro, así pene y dedos estaban cubiertos de aceite.

Fue hasta Mycroft nuevamente quien de forma inmediata se abrió de piernas solo para él, Greg se deleitaba ante la vista, esa simple imagen le bastaba para correrse, cosa que no podía permitir que sucediera pues quería seguir disfrutando del cuerpo del hermano de su mejor amigo, _"¡Diablos! ¡Sherlock! Me va a matar, bueno no importa, ya habrá tiempo para pensar en ello, tendrá que hacerse a la idea, no le va a quedar de otra."_

Comenzó a meter poco a poco un dedo dentro del ano de Mycroft, quien se tensó un poco ante el contacto, Greg le masturbaba gentilmente con la mano libre mientras besaba su cuello, lo que le ayudaba a Mycroft a irse relajando, cuando sintió que ya se había acostumbrado a la sensación comenzó a moverlo en círculos y luego hacia dentro y hacia fuera hasta que notaba que podía hacerlo con facilidad, entonces incluyó un dedo más y comenzaba de nuevo con la misma operación, después de tres dedos y al sentirlo dilatado se separó, y comenzó a penetrarlo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, sintiéndolo, disfrutándolo, gozando del hermoso rostro de Mycroft mientras lo invadía, quería recordar ese momento para siempre, esperaba claro que no fuera la última vez, pero al ser la primera tenía que ser recordada en cada detalle.

Una vez dentro se inclino para besar a Mycroft tratando de no hacer ningún movimiento, su cuerpo suplicaba por más pero no quería lastimar a Mycroft así que se lo estaba tomando con mucha calma, por más que deseara follarlo sin piedad, debía esperar hasta que su pareja estuviera lista, cuando sintió que Mycroft comenzaba a moverse se separó un poco y comenzó hacer pequeños movimientos, cortos, lentos hasta que el mayor de los Holmes lo agarró por la cintura y lo forzó a moverse más rápido, lo que le encantó a Lestrade, estaba deseando con todas sus fuerzas hacerlo, sus movimientos cambiaron a unos cada vez más acelerados y Mycroft tuvo que tocar su pene para masturbarse, pero Greg le quito la mano, pues quería ser él quien le diera placer en todas las formas posibles, por lo que lo empezó a masturbar al mismo ritmo de las estocadas.

Con grito de placer y mencionando el nombre de Greg, Mycroft se corrió, Lestrade había hecho su mejor esfuerzo por no venirse antes, así que en cuanto sintió el semen caliente de Mycroft en su mano dio dos estocadas más y se corrió el también.

Al día siguiente la separación no fue fácil, pero se prometieron que en cuanto todo terminara volverían a estar juntos, Mycroft le había conseguido algo de ropa, así como una peluca, un bigote falso y unos lentes, también le dio una mochila con algo de fruta, pan y agua.

* * *

A los pocos días Mycroft fue de visita a la base, se había puesto de acuerdo con Adam para que se reuniera junto con Sherlock y el Mayor Watson en la habitación de su hermano, pidiéndole que llegará 15 ó 20 minutos después de la hora establecida, para que no los vieran llegar juntos.

Aunque ni Sherlock ni John sabían a ciencia cierta sobre que quería hablar Mycroft con ellos, tenían sus sospechas, pues las cosas en la bodega E se ponían cada vez más raras y había mucha tensión.

\- El General ya no es de fiar –soltó Mycroft sin darle más vueltas al asunto-

\- ¡No! ¿en serio? –contestó Sherlock con tono irónico- eres el hombre más inteligente de la República Británica ¿y apenas te das cuenta?

\- Me negaba a pensar que todo lo hacía por beneficio personal, sus ideales antes y al inicio del golpe de estado eran éticos y tenía el apoyo de mi grupo.

\- ¿Y que fue lo que te hizo cambiar de opinión?

\- Comencé a notar grandes cambios en sus discursos, su forma de pensar y su forma de actuar, cada vez es más cínico y ha sido descuidado, por lo que mi grupo se ha dado cuenta de muchas incongruencias y algunos de sus allegados que no están de acuerdo con lo que está haciendo nos han aportado pruebas en su contra, Greg también ha sido de mucha ayuda.

\- ¿Greg? ¿mi Greg? –contestó Sherlock asombrado levantando la voz, de pronto sintió la mirada intensa tanto de John como de Mycroft que había levantado una ceja- quiero decir, mi amigo Greg, es que me sorprendió que lo mencionaras

\- si Greg TU AMIGO Greg –recalcó la palabra amigo, Mycroft sabía que solo eran amigos, pero aun así no pudo evitar sentir celos cuando Sherlock había mencionado "mi Greg" ya que Greg era suyo y de nadie más-

Sherlock noto algo extraño en su hermano, algo no cuadraba, ¿desde cuando Mycroft hablaba de Greg con tanta familiaridad? ¿desde cuando Mycroft lo llamaba Greg?

\- ¿Desde cuando le dices Greg?...no, no, no –Sherlock se había llevado las manos a la cabeza-

-Sherlock por favor, no hagas un drama.

John los veía sin entender que estaba pasando.

\- No…Mycroft ¿porqué? ¿porqué me odias?...es mi mejor amigo…..¡ya lo contaminaste! –Mycroft solo puso los ojos en blanco-

\- Sherlock no seas exagerado.

John pareció entender a que iba todo eso y no pudo evitar soltar una risita.

\- No te rías John, no es gracioso

\- ¿Me dejarás seguir explicando?

\- Adelante –contestó entre dientes y con actitud resignada mientras se sentaba en su cama-

John lo observaba con ternura, era increíble que Sherlock siendo un genio de mal carácter, anti-social y ególatra, pudiera ser al mismo tiempo un niño mimado y berrinchudo, eso sin contar con que también era un excelente amante, definitivo estaba loco por ese hombre

Mycroft comenzó a explicarles lo que había sucedido durante las últimas reuniones a las que había asistido, así como la participación de Greg en una de ellas y las pruebas que tenían, poco antes de que terminara su explicación llegó Adam quien hizo algunas aportaciones con respecto a lo que sabía y las acciones a tratar de ahora en adelante.

Seguirían trabajando con los titanes, para que el General no sospechara, pero durante la última hora se desplazarían a ciertas zonas para proteger a algunos militares afines a su causa que irían con ellos, para que éstos se pudieran poner en contacto con grupos rebeldes y seguir reuniendo información, si el General preguntaba a que se debía que los titanes se encontraran en esas zonas solo dirían que estaban patrullando, por supuesto los militares que fueran con ellos debían ser muy discretos ya que Dimmock no podía saber que se encontraban lejos de la base y esto siempre que el General no tuviera metida su nariz en la bodega.

Una vez que terminaron de hablar y hacer planes comenzaron a retirarse, el primero fue Mycroft, cinco minutos después Adam, quedando Sherlock y John solos.

\- Así que….¿tu Greg?

\- Estaba sorprendido por escuchar su nombre, jamás imaginaría que mi hermano y él terminarían colaborando juntos –ni mucho menos que terminaran por acostarse, pensó, pero no lo dijo-

\- mmmmm pues parecías molesto….¿tengo que preocuparme? –lo dijo mientras se acercaba a Sherlock y comenzaba a desabotonarle la camisa, Sherlock tembló ligeramente, lo que hizo a John sonreír-

\- No, por supuesto que no, no seas tonto, es mi mejor amigo eso es todo –contestó algo sonrojado-

John se acercó aun más y le dio un beso en los labios, que rápidamente se volvería en uno lleno de lujuria.

Sherlock siempre perdía el control sobre su cuerpo cuando John lo tocaba, amaba su tacto, amaba sentirlo.


	13. Planes y Levantamientos

**Planes y Levantamientos**

Habían pasado ya casi dos meses desde la reunión que tuvieran Sherlock, Mycroft, John y Adam en la habitación del primero, aun cuando el General rondaba en la bodega E al menos 2 veces a la semana, se las habían ingeniado para recaudar toda la información posible acerca de sus movimientos, así como pruebas suficientes para poder ejercer acción legal contra éste, contaban también con un informante que les hablaba sobre los planes del General.

El grupo de los intelectuales, militares, rebeldes y más de la mitad de la población ya estaban organizados para que en dos semanas más se levantaran en contra de Dimmock, Alemania iba a mandar un pequeño grupo de militares de apoyo, pero había ofrecido mandar más en caso de ser necesario.

Era de noche y Sherlock llevaba ya poco más de una semana sin dormir bien, se le veía preocupado y aunque no rechazaba las caricias de John tampoco le seguía mucho el juego, John lo notaba ausente y temía que hubiera dejado de interesarse en él.

\- Sherlock ¿qué ocurre? –pregunto mientras que con un dedo recorría su pecho-

\- Nada John, no pasa nada.

\- Hace más de una semana que no hacemos el amor, sé que has estado muy cansado, pero es que además te noto distante, pensativo…..

\- No es nada, es solo la ansiedad por lo que avecina –contestó Sherlock sin voltear a ver a John y con la mirada perdida en el techo-

John sentía una fuerte opresión en el pecho y muchas ganas de llorar, pero solo se abrazó muy fuerte a Sherlock y con un poco de trabajo logró dormirse sobre su pecho.

Con el pasar de los dias las cosas no cambiaron, Sherlock dormía cada vez menos y casi no hablaba, John dejo de hacer preguntas pues no quería molestar al genio y que éste terminara por cansarse de él, si no es que lo estaba ya.

Un par de noches antes del levantamiento John fue a ver a Sherlock solo para decirle que ése día dormiría en su habitación.

\- ¿Por qué? –Sherlock se veía desconcertado-

\- Porque ambos necesitamos descansar, las cosas se van a poner complicadas y tú no has dormido bien, tal vez necesites estar a solas, tal vez necesites tu espacio

\- John…..no, yo…quédate, siempre duermo mejor si estas conmigo.

\- ¿En serio? porque últimamente casi no has dormido nada.

\- Si bueno, pero…..me gusta que estés aquí.

Sherlock parecía un niño abandonado y John estuvo a punto de ceder, pero lo cierto es que era él quien necesitaba estar a solas, no podía soportar una noche más al lado del genio con esa actitud tan distante y fría, le dolía, le dolía mucho que lo ignorará, de nada servía tenerlo en su cama si su mente estaba en otro lado, si apenas si lo tocaba.

\- Descansa Sherlock, te veo mañana en la bodega –contestó John con una sonrisa triste y salió de su habitación-

* * *

Cada que podían Mycroft y Lestrade se quedaban de ver en diversos lugares para intercambiar mensajes y planear algunas acciones, el mayor de los Holmes siempre llevaba consigo una mochila con alimentos que intercambiaba por otra ya vacía, solamente se veían por unos cuantos minutos, por lo que no había tiempo de nada, salvo unos cuantos besos y eso era todo.

En aquella ocasión se habían quedado de ver en una zona de edificios en construcción atrás del Westfield de Stratford, era media noche y Mycroft se había arriesgado mucho al ir tan lejos de su casa ya que había toque de queda, contaba con la ayuda de algunos militares, aun así debía ser muy cuidadoso pues no quería que el General se enterara de que estaba tan lejos de su casa a semejantes horas.

Se metieron a uno de los edificios en construcción en donde Greg llevaba durmiendo algunos días, se sentaron sobre una cobija que Lestrade tenía puesta en el suelo y Mycroft saco de una bolsa térmica una lasaña que había calentado poco antes de ir a su encuentro, Lestrade tenía semanas de no comer nada caliente, además de mucha hambre, por lo que la devoró en menos de 5 minutos.

\- ¿Estas nervioso? –pregunto Lestrade-

\- No –estaba mintiendo y Lestrade lo sabía, se le quedó viendo con cara incrédula- esta bien, si un poco…..¿y tú?

\- También un poco, pero sobre todo estoy impaciente –Greg le sonrió a Mycroft y le dio un suave beso en los labios-

\- Mmmm sabes a lasaña -dijo Mycroft separándose apenas un poco de Greg con una sonrisa en los labios-

Greg se rio un poco y volvió a atrapar los labios del mayor de los Holmes.

\- Te extraño –dijo Lestrade entre beso y beso- te extraño mucho.

\- Y yo a ti –contestó Mycroft mientras metía sus manos por debajo de la camisa de su novio-

Greg ahogó un gemido ante el tacto.

Gregory tomo a Mycroft de la cintura y lo jaló sobre si mismo hasta quedar acostados con Mycroft encima de él, el líder de los rebeldes comenzó a desabotonar la camisa del Consejero, éste a su vez estaba entretenido abriendo el pantalón de su novio y metiendo su mano por debajo de él, Lestrade gimió un poco, lo que motivó a Mycroft a comenzar a trabajar sobre el pene semi erecto de Lestrade.

Greg tenía a Mycroft con la camisa a medio quitar cuando empezó a morderle el lóbulo de la oreja, el intelectual estaba respirando con dificultad por lo que se separó por completo para terminarse de quitar la camisa y desvestir a Greg, quería sentir más de él, una vez que lo tuvo desnudo tomó el pene de éste con una mano y comenzó a lamerlo, su otra mano descansaba sobre el muslo de Lestrade, ese simple tacto, el sentir la mano del intelectual en su pierna y su boca en su pene puso a Greg en las nubes, el mayor de los Holmes acariciaba con la lengua el pene de su amante, deteniéndose de cuando en cuando en el glande, al cual le prestaba especial atención, le daba pequeños besos y lo recorría con la punta de la lengua mientras que su mano subía y bajaba lentamente por el pene de su amante, quien no dejaba de gemir, lo estaba disfrutando mucho, pero en algún punto no le pareció justo ser el único en disfrutar tanta atención, sabía que su novio también estaba duro y quería saborearlo.

Lestrade puso sus manos a los lados de la cabeza de Mycroft y con mucho pesar lo separó un poco.

\- Mycroft, quiero que te termines de desvestir –el aludido obedeció inmediatamente- bien, ahora quiero que te hinques encima de mi pero con tus piernas a un lado de mi torso y tu cabeza encima de mi pene.

Mycroft entendió lo que Gregory quería por lo que rápidamente se acomodó en la postura indicada, quedando así su pene encima de Greg quien lo tomo de la cadera y lo obligó a bajar un poco más.

Mycroft tomo con su mano derecha en el pene de Lestrade, con el dedo pulgar daba un pequeño masaje a la base del miembro, mientras se metía éste en su boca y con la otra mano le sobaba los testículos, los movimientos de su boca eran lentos y con su lengua dentro de su boca acariciaba el pene.

Greg por su parte había mojado con saliva uno de los dedos de su mano izquierda para así poder meterlo por el ano del Consejero, mientras que con la otra masturbaba y se llevaba a la boca el miembro de su novio.

No les tomó mucho tiempo correrse, habían pasado dos meses desde la última vez que habían hecho el amor y deseaban que volviera a ocurrir.

Al día siguiente se despidieron con un beso dulce, ambos lamentaron la despedida, no podían evitar estar temerosos por lo que pudiera ocurrir durante el levantamiento, pero confiaban en que todo terminara bien.

* * *

El día había llegado, a las 12 del día había dado inicio el levantamiento, Sherlock, John, Adam y los expertos esperaban en la bodega E en el área en la que se encontraban los titanes, no estaba planeado usarlos a menos que las cosas se pusieran muy complicadas, por el momento simplemente estaban sentados en el suelo esperando, mientras veían a través del reloj de John que estaba en el suelo una imagen en 3D a manera de holograma lo que estaba sucediendo afuera, al menos todo aquello que el satélite lograba captar.

Eran las 6 de la tarde cuando escucharon ruidos afuera de la bodega, algo estaba pasando en la base, se escucharon gritos de ordenes, disparos y tonos de alarma, todos se pusieron de pie tratando de escuchar lo que se gritaba, los rebeldes estaban ahí eso era un hecho.

Hubo un disparo hacia la puerta de entrada a la bodega y de forma inmediata entró un grupo de militares y rebeldes, Adam levantó las manos en señal de rendición y comenzó a gritar su nombre.

\- ¡Adam Ackland! ¡Adam Ackland! ¡estoy con ustedes! ¡este es mi grupo de expertos, estamos de su lado!

Los militares reconocieron a Adam y a sus hombres como aliados, por lo que no los tocaron, pero después todo fue muy confuso y rápido, el hombre que comandaba al grupo de militares y rebeldes comenzó a gritar ordenes que iban en contra del Mayor Watson, Sherlock reconoció la voz de inmediato, su primer instinto fue interponerse entre John y ellos, pero fue demasiado tarde, un militar le acababa de asestar un golpe en el estómago al Mayor mientras otros dos le agarraban los brazos y esposaban por la espalda, Sherlock gritó que lo soltaran y trató de acercarse pero en ese momento Víctor lo interceptó con un fuerte abrazo y no paraba de decirle lo contento que estaba de verlo y de que se encontrara bien, todo esto había tomado a Sherlock por sorpresa.

Víctor notó la confusión en el genio y sonrió pensando que tal vez lo estaba rescatando de una pesadilla y que su novio no daba crédito al verse al fin en sus brazos.

\- Todo está bien amor, todo está bien, al fin estamos juntos.

\- Víctor –Sherlock buscaba con la mirada a John, trató de zafarse nuevamente pero Trevor lo tenía agarrado con demasiada fuerza- Víctor por favor que suelten a John, esta de nuestro lado, nos es útil.

\- No volverá a tocarte amor, va a pagar por lo que nos hizo

\- No Víctor, tu no entiendes….. –Sherlock no pudo continuar hablando porque Víctor había tomado su rostro en sus manos y si más comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente-

John vio como Sherlock y Víctor se fundían en aquel beso, quedó frío, su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos y sintió como sus piernas perdían fuerza, los militares lo forzaron a caminar mientras a sus espaldas Adam abogaba por él, pero las ordenes de Víctor habían sido muy claras, John debía ser arrestado.

* * *

Sherlock sabía que no iba a poder razonar con Víctor, éste lo había dejado en la bodega E junto con tres militares para que lo cuidaran mientras se encargaba de asegurar el área, Sherlock era un rebelde perfectamente capaz de defenderse por si mismo, era bueno en combate y con las armas, mejor que Víctor de hecho y eso era mucho decir, pero Trevor lo veía desorientado, diferente y pensó que tal vez el asedio le había hecho mucho daño.

El menor de los Holmes parecía león enjaulado, caminando de un lado al otro y tronándose los dedos, en cuanto regresó Víctor llevó a Sherlock a una habitación que acababa de tomar para él y en la cual pretendía hacer algo más que dormir con su novio, pero Sherlock se veía realmente mal, así que cuando éste se disculpó diciendo que no estaba en condiciones de nada, le creyó, pues pensó que tal vez la estadía en ese lugar había sido una pesadilla, aun así habían dormido juntos.

En cuanto amaneció Víctor había tenido que salir, pues el General y parte de su gente habían logrado escapar y los estaban buscando, Sherlock aprovecho para buscar a John en el área de celdas pero por más que grito no le permitieron entrar, ni le dieron información alguna, había gente importante encerrada en ese lugar, por lo que los militares tenían prohibido hablar sobre las personas que estaban encerradas y mucho menos dejar pasar a alguien que no contara con la autoridad necesaria.

Eran aproximadamente las 5 de la tarde cuando Lestrade llegó a la base, se encontraba en la que fuera la oficina del General junto con 5 personas que formaban parte de su grupo de rebeldes y que también conocían a Sherlock, estaban revisando algunos papeles cuando se abrió de golpe la puerta de la oficina y entró un Sherlock desalineado, ojeroso y desesperado.

En cuanto se enteró de que Greg estaba en la base había corrido a su encuentro, era el único que podía ayudarle.

Greg se sobresalto ante la entrada tan dramática, pero cuando vio a su amigo se paró de inmediato y una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, los otros rebeldes también se emocionaron al verlo y comenzaron a saludarlo, pero Sherlock no les prestaba atención, su mirada estaba fija en Greg, quien estaba por acercarse al menor de los Holmes con los brazos extendidos para abrazarlo, pero las palabras de Sherlock lo frenaron.

\- ¿Dónde está John? –su voz era fría, denotaba enojo y su mirada podía haberlo fulminado en cuestión de segundos-

\- Si, gracias Sherlock también me encuentro bien, gracias por preguntar -contestó un poco molesto Lestrade-

\- ¿Dónde está John, Greg? ¿qué han hecho con él?

Todos en la oficina se quedaron en silencio, fueron unos segundos muy incómodos hasta que Greg volvió a hablar.

\- Descansen un poco, vayan a tomar algo.

Los rebeldes salieron de la oficina dejando a Greg y a Sherlock solos.

\- En el área de celdas, hasta donde sé está bien, pero creo que Víctor lo visitó ayer, por lo que es posible que esté un poco golpeado, pero seguro no tanto como Víctor cuando fue secuestrado –Greg dijo esto en tono de reproche-

\- Tienes que sacarlo, él ha ayudado a la causa, está de nuestro lado, él junto con Adam y los expertos ha ayudado a mandar mensajes y a conseguir pruebas contra Dimmock.

\- Te secuestró a ti y a Víctor, te utilizó para poder mover a los titanes….

\- Yo acepté hacerlo –lo interrumpió Sherlock-

\- Si, pero seguro bajo amenaza –Sherlock tenía una mirada furiosa sobre él, Greg lo había visto enojado con otras personas, pero nunca con él, suspiró- mira Sherlock, Víctor no lo va a tomar bien, odia a John.

\- John nos puede ayudar, es inteligente y sabe de estrategia….Greg, por favor –la mirada de Sherlock cambió de pronto a una de suplica, era la primera vez que Greg lo oía suplicar, en ese momento recordó la vez que Mycroft le paso el mensaje de Sherlock "dile a Víctor que ya NO TIENE que preocuparse por él", ahora todo estaba claro-

\- Víctor te va a matar cuando se entere…¿estas enamorado de él verdad?

Sherlock le esquivó la mirada sin decir nada, no hacía falta, Lestrade lo conocía bien.

\- Está bien…..iré yo mismo a sacarlo, pero tú te encargas de hablar con Víctor.

\- Por supuesto…..gracias Greg –Sherlock se veía aliviado- de verdad gracias.

Greg se había encaminado a la puerta pasando junto a Sherlock cuando éste lo tomó por el brazo, se quedaron viendo por unos segundos hasta que Sherlock habló.

\- ¿Es en serio Greg?…..¿con mi hermano?

Después de tanta tensión fue como un escape, por lo que Greg de muy buena gana soltó un carcajada.

\- Tendrás que acostumbrarte Sherlock.

Ambos se vieron con una sonrisa divertida, por primera vez en varias semanas se sentían relajados, Greg se volteó y abrazó a su ahora cuñado.

\- Me alegra que estés bien Sherlock.

\- A mi también me alegra ver que estas bien…..bienvenido a la familia –dijo eso correspondiendo al abrazo que Greg que le acababa de dar-

* * *

**Comentarios:**

Gracias a **Jezebeth **y **Rebel Omega** y a todas las personas que se tan amablemente se toman la molestia de leer y comentar


	14. Complicaciónes

**Complicaciones  
**

Cuando Sherlock se enteró de que John ya estaba en su habitación fue a verlo, estaba muy contento por saber que lo habían liberado y que podrían estar juntos nuevamente, ahora si sin la angustia de saber que aun no había terminado con su relación anterior y lo que sucedería en cuanto Víctor se enterara, aunque de todas formas le preocupaba lo que éste pudiera hacer para vengarse y sabía que lo haría, pero por el momento lo único que quería era ver a John.

Cuando entró a su habitación se sorprendió al ver que John estaba guardando sus cosas en un par de maletas, su sonrisa se borro al ver que el Mayor tenía un semblante devastado, apenas si le había dedicado una rápida mirada cuando lo vio entrar y continuó guardando sus cosas, tenía el ojo morado y un enorme cardenal en la mandíbula derecha.

Sherlock sintió como si le hubiera caído encima un balde de agua helada.

\- ¿Por qué te vas?...John –al no recibir respuesta levantó la voz- ¡John!

\- Ya no soy necesario aquí.

\- Eso no es verdad –Sherlock trago saliva- eres un buen estratega, además tu gente te respeta y aprecia, sé que muchos estarían gustosos de ser comandados por ti, serías de muchísima ayuda, sé que tu también quieres preso a Dimmock y ayudar para el nuevo régimen, ya todos saben que estas de nuestro lado, nadie te va a volver a encerrar.

\- Si, lo sé…..por cierto gracias por hablar a mi favor, Greg me propuso trabajar con ustedes pero me temo que no puedo aceptar, pienso irme a Australia.

\- ¿Australia? –a Sherlock se le fue el color del rostro- ¿por qué? De verdad, no lo entiendo.

\- No hay nada que me retenga aquí Sherlock –contestó cansado y triste sin dejar de guardar su ropa-

\- ¿Nada? –Sherlock se escuchaba dolido-

\- Mira Sherlock, tú y Trevor ya están juntos nuevamente y yo no puedo quedarme y verlos como andan felizmente agarrados de la mano por todos lados, te deseo que seas feliz, pero esto me está matando, es demasiado doloroso, acabaría conmigo, prefiero irme y rescatar lo que aún queda de mi.

\- ¿Por eso quieres irte? ¿por Víctor? ¿por qué piensas que Víctor y yo estamos juntos?

El militar no contestó, continuó guardando sus cosas y Sherlock vio que los ojos de John estaban llenos de lágrimas.

\- John te equivocas, Víctor y yo acabamos de terminar, disculpa si nos viste besarnos en la bodega, pero para que conste fue él quien me besó, si bien es cierto que no lo rechacé tampoco le correspondí, solo lo dejé besarme, no podía empujarlo y decirle que es a ti a quien amo porque no me pareció el momento adecuado, además estoy seguro de que en ese momento te habría dado un balazo, no podía humillarlo delante de sus hombres, tuve que esperar hasta hoy para decírselo.

John había dejado de guardar sus cosas, veía a Sherlock asombrado y con la boca abierta, fue hasta ese momento en que notó que tenía el labio roto y un golpe en la nariz.

\- Repite lo que acabas de decir –John lo dijo con una mezcla de emoción e incredulidad en su voz-

\- ¿Que no podía humillar a Víctor delante de sus hombres? –contestó Sherlock confundido-

\- No, no, lo que dijiste antes –John apenas si parpadeaba-

Sherlock hizo un recuento mental de lo que había dicho y entonces entendió a lo que se refería John y el porque lo veía de esa manera, él mismo se sorprendió al verse a sí mismo confesando sus sentimientos hacia el Mayor, no es que no lo sintiera, es solo que lo había soltado así sin más ni más.

\- ¿Acaso no lo sabías? –contestó un poco apenado-

\- ¿Cómo podría saberlo? Nunca antes lo habías dicho y los últimos días has estado distante y frío conmigo, pensé que ya no te interesaba –contestó John en un tono un poco más alto del que pretendía-

\- ¿Eso pensaste? John estaba preocupado por que para Víctor aún seguíamos siendo novios y yo ya no quería estar con él, no sabía como decírselo y como lo iba a tomar, tengo muchos años de conocerlo y sé lo vengativo que puede llegar a ser.

\- ¿Y yo como iba a saber todo eso?

\- No quería preocuparte.

\- No bueno, pues hiciste un maravilloso trabajo.

\- Déjate de tonterías John y desempaca todo o mejor aún, pasa tus cosas a mi habitación, tengo que ir a hablar con Greg y decirle que te quedaras conmigo.

Sherlock le había dado la espalda a John, acababa de abrir la puerta y estaba a punto de salir.

\- Aguarda un momento, no he dicho que vaya a quedarme.

Sherlock volteo rápidamente, John no se había movido de su lugar, estaba muy serio y lo veía en actitud de reproche.

\- Convénceme –John lo dijo en un tono un poco más tranquilo, no cedería hasta que Sherlock repitiera lo que había dicho anteriormente, que lo amaba, llevaba más de 10 años enamorado de ese loco genio y no pensaba desperdiciar la oportunidad de que le dijera de frente lo que se moría por escuchar-

Sherlock cerró la puerta y se acercó a John, puso una de sus manos en la cintura del Mayor y con la otra le tomo el rostro y empezó a acercarse muy lentamente sin dejar de ver sus labios hasta que estos tocaron los suyos, fue un beso suave, seguido de pequeños movimientos de sus labios en los que atrapaba y soltaba los de John, después de unos segundos se abrazó más a su cintura y la mano que tenía en el rostro del Mayor bajo hasta la comisura de sus labios y con el dedo pulgar jaló hacia abajo de manera gentil su labio inferior para que de esa manera la boca del Mayor quedara ligeramente abierta y poder meter su lengua, el militar no pudo evitar lanzar un leve gemido, Sherlock metía y sacaba su lengua de la boca de John con un movimiento de labios dulce y que dejaba con ganas de más, era como acariciar con su lengua el interior de John, después de unos minutos Sherlock se separó un poco.

\- Te amo John, te necesito…por favor quédate, no me dejes –dijo eso mientras veía a John a los ojos de forma suplicante-

\- Nunca Sherlock, no voy a dejarte nunca…..también te amo, lo sabes –los ojos de John brillaban y veía a Sherlock de manera embelesada- ¿fue Víctor quien te golpeó? –Sherlock asintió con la cabeza y continuó besando a John.

\- Sherlock –John se había separado un poco- ¿no tenías que ir a hablar con Greg?

\- Al rato John, no me interrumpas –John se rió y Sherlock capturó su labio inferior con un suave mordisco-

\- Por cierto…..es Hamish.

\- ¿Que es un Hamish? –Sherlock lo vio completamente confundido, por lo que John no pudo evitar reír con ganas-

\- Yo soy un Hamish –contestó aún riendo- ese es mi segundo nombre, John Hamish Watson

Sherlock mostró una enorme sonrisa.

\- Me gusta –contestó y volvió a besar a John-

Después de besarse por un largo rato, Sherlock le pidió a John que lo acompañara a hablar con Greg, pues tenía algo importante que decirle y quería que él también escuchara.

* * *

Greg sonrió al ver entrar a Sherlock, no estaba seguro de lo que debía pensar sobre John aun cuando Mycroft se expresaba siempre muy bien de él, pero le daba gusto ver a su amigo tan feliz aunque también noto que iba golpeado.

\- ¿Cortesía de Víctor me imagino? –preguntó señalando a Sherlock en la cara-

\- Aja, la verdad es que ni siquiera metí las manos, estaba en su derecho.

\- ¿Sabes que ya no va a formar parte de los rebeldes, ni va a trabajar con nosotros?

\- Me dijo que se iría de la base, pero no pensé que dejaría todo –contestó Sherlock extrañado- supuse que seguiría con los rebeldes solo que fuera de la base.

\- Pues no, no quiere saber nada de nosotros, vino a verme apenas después de que ustedes terminaran, llegó hecho una furia y trato de golpearme por haber dejado en libertad a John, me dijo que lo había traicionado.

\- Lo siento Greg, me imaginé que te vendría a reclamar, pero no esperé que te intentara atacar –Sherlock se sentía realmente apenado con Greg-

\- Eso no es todo Sherlock, Víctor amenazó con vengarse y temo que piense unirse a la gente del General, lo mandé con un par de militares a recoger sus cosas para vigilar que no sacara nada importante, pero de cualquier forma conoce nuestros planes, acabábamos de dar con lo que podría ser el paradero del General y creo que Víctor irá a advertirle, también creo que será mejor que John use un chaleco antibalas de ahora en adelante.

Lo curioso es que John no se había sorprendido al escuchar eso, desde que Sherlock le dijera que temía la reacción de Víctor y que lo creía capaz de darle un balazo en la bodega si se enteraba de que había algo entre ellos se imaginó que Trevor no descansaría hasta verlo muerto.

\- Ya lo había pensado, Víctor también me amenazó, pero aun así no creí que dejaría al grupo, todo lo que hemos logrado han sido logros suyos también.

John entendía por lo que estaba pasando Víctor, él mismo había entrado en total depresión cuando pensó que Sherlock ya no quería nada con él.

\- Bueno, yo estuve a punto de irme a Australia –hablo John por primera vez desde que llegaran con Greg-

\- Si John, pero tu pensabas irte, más no traicionar a tu gente –contestó Sherlock- Víctor es muy visceral, de verdad temo por lo que pueda hacer.

* * *

Tal y como se lo habían imaginado cuando fueron a aprehender al General éste ya no estaba en el mismo lugar, la guerra continuaba afuera pues aun habían algunos grupos de militares que le eran fieles a Dimmock, aunque ya eran los menos, los enfrentamientos se daban principalmente en Londres, Birmingham, Liverpool y Leeds, en el resto de la República las cosas ya estaban más tranquilas.

Un grupo simpatizante del General comenzó a incendiar lugares importantes de Londres como eran; The Globe, El Tate, The Liberty y La Catedral de San Pablo, pero afortunadamente los bomberos y un grupo de gente dispuesta a ayudar habían apagado los incendios antes de que éstos causaran mucho daño, los simpatizantes habían intentado huir pero los militares los habían logrado capturar.

Algunos de los cuarteles de los rebeldes habían sido bombardeados, muriendo varias personas que aun se encontraban dentro, eso se creía era obra de Víctor, ya que la ubicación de dichos cuarteles era secreta, solo Víctor pudo haberles dicho en donde se encontraban.

Sherlock, John y los expertos se habían visto en la necesidad de tener que sacar nuevamente a los titanes ya que un grupo grande de militares fieles al General habían intentado tomar Las Casas del Parlamento, con la captura de éstos últimos los demás fueron cayendo poco a poco, algunos de hecho terminaban por entregarse para que la condena fuera menor, además de que era una lucha que ya tenían perdida.

Lo único que les hacía falta era encontrar al General y a los tres empresarios que estaban con él, éstos tenían varios cargos en su contra, otro de los más buscados era Víctor Trevor, a éste se le buscaba principalmente por traición.

El grupo de los intelectuales eran quienes hacían la función del Parlamento, teniendo como líder a Mycroft mientras se restablecía el orden y se llamaba a votación para elegir a los nuevos miembros del parlamento y a su vez al Canciller y Presidente Federal.

Tres meses después al fin habían dado con el General y sus tres aliados, justo cuando estaban a punto de embarcarse en Dover rumbo a Francia, con eso se daba por cerrada la rebelión, tanto el General como los empresarios fueron llevados a una prisión de máxima seguridad, mientras se les preparaba para el juicio.

Sherlock, Mycroft, John, Greg, Adam y algunos miembros del grupo de intelectuales salían de un restaurante italiano donde se habían reunido para celebrar que el país al fin se encontraba en paz y ya comenzaban a organizarse para las siguientes elecciones, estaban muy felices de que al fin todo hubiera terminado.

De pronto vieron a John caer al piso con una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro, Sherlock corrió a su lado y revisar que se encontrara bien, afortunadamente el menor de los Holmes no lo dejaba salir si no usaba el chaleco antibalas por lo que no había sido nada más que el impacto, pero todos voltearon a ver de donde provenía el ataque.

Víctor Trevor estaba parado en la esquina de la acera de enfrente con la pistola en alto, éste volvió a disparar y la bala le dio a Sherlock que aún se encontraba agachado junto a John, quien sacó su pistola de la parte trasera de su pantalón, pero ésta se le resbaló de las manos y Greg se apresuró a tomarla, solo tardó unos segundos en enfocar al atacante y disparó.

El disparo de Greg fue certero, le había dado en la cabeza y Víctor cayó muerto, John abrazó a Sherlock en cuanto vio que éste se doblo por el balazo y una mancha de sangre corría por su costado derecho, Mycroft estaba ya a su lado angustiado al ver que Sherlock no se movía.

\- ¡Sherlock! ¡Sherlock! –gritaba John muy asustado pero tampoco se atrevía a moverlo porque temía que pudiera hacerle más daño-

\- Estoy bien John, tranquilo estoy bien –contestó Sherlock con una clara nota de dolor en su voz después de algunos segundos- creo que la bala solo me rozó.

A los pocos minutos llegó una ambulancia y un par de patrullas, Sherlock fue trasladado a un hospital cercano, la bala solo había pasado rozando una de sus costillas, nada grave afortunadamente.

Sherlock lamentaba el final que había tenido Víctor, hubiera deseado que las cosas no terminaran de esa manera, aunque sabía que no podía ser de otra forma, Víctor no iba a descansar hasta matar a John y probablemente a él también, Trevor había sido una parte muy importante en su vida, ahora que estaba con John se daba cuenta de que nunca había sentido por él nada similar a lo que sentía por el militar, pero fuera como fuera había sido su pareja por muchos años y le agradecía por todos los buenos momentos que habían pasado juntos, pero no podía negar que se sentía aliviado, al fin podía sentirse tranquilo y sin la angustia de saber que en cualquier momento Víctor podría matar a John.

* * *

**Comentarios:**

The Globe (teatro y museo de William Shakespeare), El Tate (museo de arte moderno que se encuentra a un costado del Tamesis y muy cerca de The Globe), The liberty (es una tienda departamental de construcción Tudor, y la única que queda con ese tipo de arquitectura en todo Londres después del gran incendio de 1666) y La Catedral de San Pablo son algunos de los lugares famosos de Londres, deje algunos de ellos son su nombre en ingles porque pensé que tal vez así fueran más fáciles de ubicar

Este Capítulo en particular lo quiero dedicar a **Omega rebelde** porque ella me dio algunas ideas para éste nuevo capítulo, espero haya sido de tu agrado

Muchas gracias **Jezebeth **por tus comentarios y por seguir mi historia

Este es el penúltimo capítulo y les agradezco muchísimo a las personas que me acompañaron en ésta historia que andaba rondando por mi cabeza de hacía mucho tiempo


	15. Todo en paz

**Todo en paz**

A tres años del levantamiento por fin la paz reinaba en la República Británica, tenían un nuevo parlamento formado en su mayoría por el grupo de los intelectuales quienes habían propuesto al nuevo Canciller, era un buen hombre aunque de carácter fuerte, de bases firmes, inteligente y amable, su consejero era Mycroft, quien había sido propuesto en primer lugar como candidato a Canciller, pero él no había aceptado, no le hacía muy feliz la idea de ser quien siempre estuviera bajo los reflectores, además de que tendría que mostrarse amable con todo el mundo, prefería permanecer atrás del poder, aunque básicamente todos sabían que era él quien de alguna manera gobernaba, sabían que en esta ocasión las cosas irían bien y que serían muy diferentes a como fueron con Dimmock. Lestrade había quedado al frente de Scotland Yard, todo el mundo lo quería mucho y nadie dudaba de su integridad y sentido de justicia.

Sherlock y John eran los responsables del departamento de casos difíciles dentro de Scotland Yard y Adam Ackland se hacía cargo del departamento de tecnología de la milicia.

Cuando John secuestró a Sherlock solo pensó en lo útil que le sería para poder mover a los titanes y la posibilidad de volverlo a ver, se conformaba con admirarlo desde la cabina de cómputo, sabía que probablemente Sherlock lo odiaría por secuestrarlo, amenazarlo y hacerle daño a Víctor, sin embargo las cosas había tomado un camino que jamás en su vida se podría haber imaginado, aún se sorprendía al tenerlo cerca, al despertar por las mañanas y ver ese hermoso cuerpo recostado junto a él, lo amaba y sabía que era bien correspondido y todos los días se sentía agradecido por ello.

Esa mañana mientras Sherlock aún dormía, John se acerco y se abrazó a su cintura por la espalda, al sentirlo Sherlock algo somnoliento posó una de sus manos en la de John.

\- Buenos días John –la voz de Sherlock sonaba ronca y un poco adormecida-

\- Buenos días amor –contestó John dándole un beso en la espalda desnuda de Sherlock, quien sonrió al sentir el contacto-

Sherlock suspiro y se giro para quedar frente a John y abrazarse a él, John podía oler el delicioso aroma del cabello de Sherlock mientras le acariciaba la espalda, el menor de los Holmes se sentía feliz entre los brazos del ex-militar.

\- ¿A que hora tenemos que estar en el jardín? –preguntó Sherlock-

John levantó un poco la cabeza para poder ver el reloj que tenía en el buró.

\- Dentro de aproximadamente cuatro horas, así que será mejor que nos vayamos levantando para desayunar y alistarnos, no podemos llegar tarde.

\- No puedo creer que Mycroft y Lestrade se vayan a casar –contestó Sherlock con un suspiro-

Al levantar el rostro Sherlock se encontró con la mirada de John quien lo veía con adoración, éste sonrió y lo besó en los labios mientras que sus manos bajaban hasta los glúteos de John.

\- Sherlock, de verdad creo que tenemos que levantarnos ya –dijo John sonriendo entre los labios de Sherlock quien gruño y se aferro con más fuerza–

John lazó un leve gemido al sentir el miembro de su novio rozar el suyo al que le había bastado con sentir las manos de Sherlock en sus nalgas para empezar a despertar, ventajas y desventajas de dormir desnudos, el más mínimo roce les hacía querer permanecer el mayor tiempo posible en la cama.

John se alejó un poco para ver el rostro de Sherlock quien lo veía con lujuria, y acarició uno de sus pómulos.

\- Te amo –John se acercó para darle un dulce beso a Sherlock-

\- Yo también te amo John, no lo olvides –contestó Sherlock sin dejar de ver a John a los ojos, sabía cuanto le gustaba al militar que lo hiciera, Sherlock volvió a retomar el beso de una manera más apasionada-

Al cabo de unos segundos ambos gemían y jadeaban descontroladamente, sus cuerpos estaban pegados, no dejaban de besarse y sus penes comenzaban a doler por la fuerza con que se rozaban.

Se separaron un poco para tomar algo de aire, sus cuerpos estaban sudorosos y rogaban por más.

Sherlock puso boca arriba a John y bajó sus labios hasta el pene del militar, tomando la base del mismo con una de sus manos y acariciándola suavemente mientras pegaba su lengua a lo largo del miembro haciendo ligeros movimientos con ella mientras subía y bajaba, John había puesto instintivamente sus manos en la cabeza de Sherlok enterrando sus dedos en sus oscuros rizos, Sherlock llevó su lengua hasta el glande y con la punta recogió la pequeña gota pre-seminal que comenzaba a salir y la degustó con lujuria, enterró un poco su lengua en la hendidura en busca de más lo que hizo que John gimiera con más fuerza mientras pronunciaba su nombre.

Sherlock bajo su boca hasta los testículos metiendo uno cada vez en su boca mientras que con la yema de su dedo pulgar acariciaba el glande de su amante, John se sentía embriagado por las atenciones de Sherlock, quien disfrutaba de sentir a John tembloroso y cálido.

Sherlock había comenzado a tocarse a sí mismo con la mano libre, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta del momento en que empezó a hacerlo, hasta que John habló.

\- Sherlock…..Sherlock por favor no seas egoísta….no acapares toda la diversión –hablo John entre jadeos y a punto de perder la razón-

Sherlock sonrió y se acercó a John, lo besó metiendo su lengua lo más profundo posible y John gimió con fuerza, Sherlock rompió el beso para tomar del buró el lubricante.

\- Fóllame –pidió Sherlock a John al oído y mordió con malicia su oreja-

John estaba más que encantado de cumplir dicha orden, por lo que rápidamente se posó encima del genio y lo besó apasionadamente, una de sus manos comenzó a jugar con los testículos del genio mientras comenzaba a besar su cuello, el cerebro de Sherlock comenzaba a desconectarse.

John tomó un poco de lubricante y comenzó a hacer suaves movimientos circulares con su dedo cerca de la entrada de sherlock hasta introducirlo poco a poco dentro de su ano, el genio respiraba con dificultad y John continuaba besando su cuello, Sherlock había abierto aún más sus piernas con los pies apoyados en la cama para que fuera más fácil para John prepararlo, John agregó un dedo más, continuó entrando y saliendo del interior de Sherlock, al cabo de unos minutos introdujo un tercer dedo, tenía cuidado de no tocar su próstata, quería dejarlo para el final, los labios de John bajaron al pecho de Sherlock y lamió sus tetillas, Sherlock se sentía incoherente para esos momentos, John levanto la vista, vio a su novio completamente indefenso, caliente, sudoroso y con el pene duro y húmedo, él era el responsable de dicho estado y se sentía orgulloso por ello, el genio se veía hermoso, podía correrse con esa imagen, sonrió y pasó su lengua por sus labios.

John se acomodó entre las piernas de Sherlock y tomando su propio miembro lo empezó a introducir de manera gentil dentro de Sherlock, al llegar a la mitad esperó un poco hasta ver que su amante aceptaba la intromisión, se salió un poco y nuevamente volvió a entrar ahora más a fondo y así sucesivamente hasta que entro por completo dentro de su novio, se agacho para besarlo y Sherlock enredo sus piernas en la cintura de John, éste hacía movimientos suaves y ambos jadeaban y gemían en la boca del otro, John se sentía incapaz de continuar con un ritmo tan lento, era delicioso, pero tortuoso también y al parecer su novio pensaba lo mismo ya que sintió la exigencia de las caderas de Sherlock por movimientos más acelerados, John comenzó a entrar y salir dentro de Sherlock cada vez más rápido encontrando el punto exacto para hacer que su novio gritara de placer, una de las manos de John se sostenía de la cabecera de la cama y la otra a un costado del cuerpo de Sherlock, el genio se agarraba con fuerza a las sábanas, los movimientos se hicieron cada vez más furiosos, el pene de Sherlock estaba atrapado entre ambos cuerpos y disfrutaba del roce de estos, Sherlock se apretaba alrededor de John lo que hacía que para el rubio fuera cada vez más difícil aguantar, el genio sintió como el orgasmo estaba por venir, sabía que ya no podía más y con un grito de placer se corrió, los espasmos de Sherlock alrededor del pene de John junto con la poca voluntad que ya le quedaba hicieron que se corriera él también casi al instante.

John quedó tumbado sobre Sherlock por unos minutos, cuando recuperó un poco de fuerza se separó de él y se acostó a su lado, Sherlock se giró para quedar frente a John.

\- Ahora si debemos levantarnos –dijo John viendo a Sherlock con una cara boba-

\- Te amo –contestó Sherlock y se acercó a darle un beso en los labios-

\- Y yo a ti –John devolvió el beso profundizando un poco más, de pronto se separó al recordar que tenían algo importante que hacer- pero en serio ya debemos levantarnos, somos los padrinos y si llegamos tarde tu hermano nos va a matar.

* * *

La recepción de la boda de Greg y Mycroft era hermosa, Sherlock observaba como los novios platicaban animadamente sin dejar de sonreír y tocarse, se veían realmente felices, aún le costaba creer que Lestrade hubiera desposado a su hermano y lo peor era que se veían muy bien juntos.

\- Pago por tus pensamientos –preguntó John al oído de Sherlock quien no lo había escuchado acercarse-

\- Pensaba en que nunca había visto a Mycroft tan feliz –contestó con una sonrisa colocando una mano en el hombro de John-

\- ¿Tú lo harías?

\- ¿Hacer que cosa?

\- Casarte.

\- ¿Es importante para ti?

\- Me gustaría, pero si no sucede no importa, el tenerte a mi lado ya es mucho.

\- John, por ti iría hasta el mismísimo infierno –contestó Sherlock dándole un beso en la mejilla-

\- ¿Eso es un si? –contestó John con incredulidad-

\- Por supuesto –John volteó a ver a Sherlock con una enorme sonrisa, sorprendido y emocionado al mismo tiempo-

\- ¡Lestrade! –John se separó un poco de Sherlock mientras sacaba su cartera y Greg se acercaba a su lado con sonrisa triunfante-

\- ¡Lo sabía! conozco a mi muchacho ¿si o no? –Greg aceptó el billete de 10 libras que le daba John y ambos sonreían, Sherlock los veía a los dos desconcertado- ahora nos toca a Mycroft y a mi ser los padrinos, ¿vale?

\- Vale –contestó John mientras Greg regresaba al lado de su esposo-

\- ¿Apostaron? –Sherlock se sentía traicionado-

-Si y resultaste un novio muy poco confiable –contestó John con una sonrisa en los labios- pero me alegra haber perdido la apuesta –el militar depositó un tierno beso en los labios de Sherlock- entonces te parece bien si nos casamos en un mes –preguntó casi en un susurro-

\- Dos, un mes no será suficiente y tenemos mucho trabajo, pero dos meses me parece apropiado –contestó Sherlock sonriendo y devolviendo el beso-

**Fin.**

* * *

**Comentarios:**

Gracias por leer, de verdad agradezco mucho a las personas que se tomaron la molestia de leerme en especial a **rebel omega** que además me ayudó a enriquecer más mi historia, a **Youko Sayo **por sus consejos y a **Jezebeth **por sus lindos comentarios, sé que al final fue medio rosa o rosa y medio pero después de que los chicos habían pasado por tanto supuse que ya debían vivir felices o bueno más o menos felices porque se iban a casar jajajajaja


End file.
